Seth's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Renesmee's Choice. Once Seth decides to stay with the Cullens, everything seems to be in order. That is until he imprints unexpectedly. How will Leah and Rosalie react? Do the rest of the Cullens approve? Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Renesmee/Nahuel, Leah/Jacob, Seth, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one but Kaya. SM owns the characters like usual.

AN: Well I am back after being inspired by so many positive reviews and private messages. Thank you to all of the readers and for all of your support. It means the world to me. This is the sequel to Renesmee's Choice and you can tell by the name that it focuses more on Seth and the hard choices he has to make while being with the Cullens. Please read Renesmee's Choice before reading this or some things might not make sense. Alright with all that said here is Seth's Choice. Read, review, and like always enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Nahuel and Renesmee's wedding. The Cullens moved to Hoquiam, Washington where they had stayed before. They loved the area and had three separate houses, two of which Esme built. The main house was where most of the Cullens and Seth stayed. Bella and Edward had their own cottage and Renesmee and Nahuel did as well. After the honeymoon, Renesmee and Nahuel reunited with their family and were happy to stay with them in the small town of Hoquiam.

Hoquiam was about two hours south of Forks and the Cullens could enjoy the same hunting regions without being close to the Quileute Reservation. Seth didn't mind being away from the reservation. In fact, he loved being around the Cullens. He always thought of them as friends but over the years they became his family, especially Rosalie and Emmett. Leah and Jacob lived in Wyoming and were married plus expecting a baby. While Seth did miss his sister, he also kept busy with the Cullens, Emmett and Nahuel in particular.

Emmett and Seth enjoyed their usual adventures and Nahuel liked to tag along when he wasn't spending time with his wife. Renesmee would usually spend time with Rosalie while the others were gone. She loved being around her aunt and was extremely close to her. Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper liked to explore the area which usually included Alice dragging them along on a shopping trip. Of course Carlisle and Esme couldn't be happier with the family they had and the time they got to spend together. Esme spent so many years worrying about Edward before he found Bella, but everything was in sync with their family now. She could see it in all their eyes that they were happy with their existence and that is all she ever wanted for them just like Carlisle did. The two he worried about the most were Edward and Rosalie, but after Edward found Bella and had Renesmee, he was whole. Sure there were struggles along the way but they overcame them and it made them a stronger family because of it. Even Rosalie was happy with the outcome of the past events. She not only had Emmett but also had Seth who she treated like a son and Renesmee who was the niece she would always look after.

Renesmee and Rosalie were in Rosalie and Emmett's room while they looked through Rosalie's closet.

"Aunt Rose, do you ever throw out your clothes? How do you manage to even get all of this in here," asked Renesmee and Rosalie giggled as she looked at a pair of red heels.

"You can blame your Aunt Alice for that. The little pixie is constantly buying clothes for everyone plus the things I buy as well so the closet is always full. I do try to get rid of some of it when we move but there are just some things that I love too much to let go." Renesmee nodded as she looked at an old white laced dress. It was long, elegant and embroidered with pearls along the neckline.

"Where did you get this from, it looks pretty outdated?" Rosalie looked at the dress and smiled.

"That is from my wedding," she answered and Renesmee smirked.

"Which one," she teased and Rosalie playfully threw a pillow at her giggling niece.

"Our first wedding my dear Renesmee, I always keep it with me no matter what. It is one of my most precious possessions just like the one I am looking for right now," she said looking through a box in the back of the closet. Renesmee knelt down beside her.

"What exactly are you looking for anyways?"

"My first coverall that Carlisle got me when he realized I liked working on cars, he said it would be better than trying to change the oil in a dress," she giggled but then frowned. She was certain she put it in that box and with her impeccable memory there was no way she misplaced it. Something wasn't right and she looked around even more. Before she could look in another box, a thought ran through her mind. She stood up and started to pace.

"He wouldn't," she said through gritted teeth and Renesmee frowned.

"Who wouldn't what," she asked and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Emmett was looking for something before he left with Nahuel and Seth to go do whatever it is they do together. I swear those three never get tired of jumping and running and…..isn't it just so odd how they act like children after…"

"Aunt Rose, you are rambling," smiled Renesmee sweetly.

"I am trying to not think about what I know my husband has done because if I am right then he is a dead man," she said through gritted teeth and walked out of the room. Renesmee frowned even more.

"Isn't he already dead," she asked as she ran after her aunt.

Emmett jumped out of a tree before running to another one and scaling up it. Seth was running in werewolf form and circling the area again while Nahuel hung from a tree opposite of Emmett. Emmett smiled and gave him a nod.

"Ursus americanus altifrontalis, this is going to be a hard one to handle Nahuel. Seth just spotted it and is luring it this way. Get into position!" Nahuel shook his head at Emmett.

"Ursus americanus altifrontalis, Emmett just call it a Black Bear you are way too into this which I can tell by your attire," teased Nahuel and Emmett straightened his clothes. He was wearing regular black pants but also a makeshift shirt he tore the sleeves off of. He found it in the closet and figured it was one of Rosalie's old coveralls so he tore off the sleeves and the bottom half making a sleeveless shirt that hung open to show his chest. He used one of the sleeves as a bandana and gave one to Nahuel who at first refused to wear it but Emmett said he couldn't play unless he did. The rest of the scraps of cloth were used in the game as well.

"I think I look like a hunter thank you very much! Now be quiet, here comes the bear. Remember, in order to win you must tie the cloth to its tail," informed Emmett and Nahuel rolled his eyes.

"No problem," he smiled and Seth howled letting them know the bear was coming. Emmett got into a better position to watch from the trees and Nahuel jumped down to the ground as the bear ran past him.

"Get him," yelled Emmett and Nahuel chased after the bear with ease. He got to the tail and was about to put the cloth on when the bear turned around to growl. It caught Nahuel off guard and he barely missed the tail making Emmett laugh.

"That's the human side of you showing through," he teased and Nahuel pounced on the bear knocking it to the ground. He tied the cloth to the tail and then finished the bear off by draining its blood. Once his thirst was quenched Nahuel stood up smiling and Emmett walked over to him with a frown.

"That's cheating!" Nahuel rolled his eyes.

"Is not, you never set any rules and I won!"

"You did not win you cheater! You were supposed to tie the cloth on its tail not kill it!" Nahuel shrugged.

"You never clarified," he smiled and Emmett stomped his foot.

"Cheater, cheater, cheater, that's all you are!" Seth changed back into human form and put back on his clothes as Emmett and Nahuel argued. He walked over to them and sighed.

"Will you two knock it off, jeez it was just a game," he said and Emmett looked at him.

"Just a game, he ruined the game! I didn't even get a turn and I was all dressed up too!" Seth laughed and then looked at Emmett's clothes.

"Where did you get that from anyways? I know it isn't yours because it is too small." Emmett shrugged.

"It was Rose's at one point but I just found it laying around in a box so now it is mine," he smiled dusting off his shirt. Nahuel frowned.

"Won't Rosalie be mad you took it," asked Nahuel and Seth's eyes got big.

"Emmett, what are you going to do," asked Seth panicked and Emmett laughed.

"Oh don't worry. It will be fine, my angel won't mind." Suddenly they heard a yell coming from the house.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," screamed Rosalie and Seth and Nahuel jumped. Emmett's eyes got big.

"Um we should probably head back to the house now," he said and Seth shook his head.

"Are you crazy? I love Rose but she can be scary," yelled Seth and Emmett laughed.

"Hey trust me, I can handle my wife." Emmett took off running and Nahuel was about to as well but then he looked at Seth.

"Why aren't you phasing," he asked and Seth shook his head.

"I think I'll walk, it isn't that far." Nahuel smiled and took off toward the house. When he got there, he stopped in his tracks and Renesmee was shaking her head as she leaned against the railing of the porch. Rosalie glared at her husband and he gave her a smile.

"Yes my angel," he asked sweetly and she pointed at his shirt.

"Emmett that better not be what I think it is," she yelled and he ran a hand through his curly hair.

"What do you think it is," he asked and she gritted her teeth.

"Is that the coverall Carlisle bought me years ago?" He shrugged.

"I don't know angel it was in the back of the closet in a…."

"Emmett! Have you lost your mind," she yelled and he looked around. He knew the look in his wife's eyes and wanted an escape from her wrath, so he pointed at Nahuel.

"It was Nahuel's idea! He's wearing a pant leg see," he said pointing and Nahuel's eyes got big. He quickly took off the bandana and threw it at Emmett. Rosalie gave Nahuel a look.

"You had something to do with this," she asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not, I just….well…..he made me wear it to play his game," he confessed and Rosalie looked back at Emmett who had his jaw to the floor.

"You little traitor," he gasped and Nahuel shrugged.

"I like my existence thank you very much," Nahuel smiled and Emmett sighed as he looked at Rosalie.

"Do we at least get a head start," he asked and Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. Nahuel looked at her and then Emmett.

"We…..why did you say we," he asked panicked and Emmett grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't take prisoners, run man run," he yelled and Rosalie jumped off the porch before chasing Emmett and Nahuel. Seth walked out of the clearing and started laughing as Renesmee shook her head.

"Aunt Rose, if you kill my husband, we might have issues," she called out before running after them. Emmett was screaming as he ran through the yard with Nahuel right behind him. Rosalie was yelling at them and Renesmee was trying to calm her down. Seth started rolling on the ground in laughter as Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper ran up to the house. Alice was clapping for Rosalie and Edward filled in Bella and Jasper since Alice saw the whole thing in a vision.

"Get him Rose," yelled Alice as she jumped up and down cheering on her sister and Renesmee ran over to Alice.

"Nahuel didn't even do anything and why are you cheering on Aunt Rose?" Alice giggled.

"My silly niece, do you really think she would kill Emmett? Don't worry neither of them are in real danger. She just wants to scare them a bit especially Emmett," she smiled and Renesmee slowly nodded. She saw Seth still laughing in the grass and Renesmee giggled.

"I guess it is pretty entertaining." They all stood on the porch watching Rosalie chase after Emmett and Nahuel. Jasper was trying to help them out.

"Split up, you are making it too easy on her," he advised and Emmett pushed Nahuel away from him. Nahuel jumped into a tree and sighed in relief as he watched Rosalie continue her chase after Emmett. Bella couldn't stop laughing into Edward's shoulder.

"I wonder what would happen if she actually caught him. You know it is all a bluff," she smiled and Edward looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, help her out a bit," he whispered and Jasper gave him a look.

"Do you have some type of grudge against Emmett," he asked shocked and Edward shook his head.

"Of course not, I just think it would be funny," smiled Edward and Jasper looked at Alice who nodded.

"Don't worry Jazzy, it will be okay," she said and he sent a wave of calm toward Emmett. Emmett fell to the ground and Rosalie pounced on him. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"I don't want to see you kill me angel! Just do it and get it over with!" Rosalie tried to hide her smile as the others busted out laughing. She straddled his waist and watched as he squirmed a little under her. Esme and Carlisle ran into the clearing looking at the spectacle. They just came back from hunting and both were confused. Seth was laughing on the ground, Rosalie had Emmett pinned with Emmett wailing about his angel taking his life and Esme looked at Carlisle.

"She doesn't have the strength to hold him down," she said confused and Carlisle shook his head as he looked at Jasper.

"This is a group effort," he informed and Esme giggled as she saw the others laughing. She walked over to Rosalie and Emmett trying to give a stern look.

"What is going on here," she asked with her hands on her hips and Emmett gasped.

"Mom, help me, she is going to kill me!" Esme couldn't hold in her laughter at his helpless face. She tried to cover her smile but failed and Emmett pushed out his bottom lip.

"You want me to die too? Mom, I thought we had something special! Why does everyone want my angel to kill me?" Carlisle walked over to them and chuckled.

"Emmett, son, do you really think Rosalie would kill you?" Emmett thought for a moment and then smiled as he looked up at his wife.

"Of course not," he said happily and Rosalie stood up and started to pout.

"You just had to point that out to him didn't you dad," she asked and Carlisle gave a sheepish smile before shrugging.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," he chuckled and Emmett hopped up. He looked around and then started laughing as he saw Nahuel up in the tree.

"Nahuel, you wimp, you were afraid of Rosalie," he laughed and Nahuel hopped out of the tree.

"Don't even try it Emmett. A couple of seconds ago you were screaming like a girl!" Everyone but Emmett started laughing again and he pouted. Rosalie kissed his cheek causing him to smile but then she quickly slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for," he asked rubbing the area and she cocked an eyebrow.

"You destroyed my coverall," she reminded him and he gave a charming smile.

"Yea but angel you have to admit it looks pretty good on me," he said suggestively moving his eyebrows and she looked him over. She had the perfect view of his chiseled torso and the shirt didn't cover much at all. She smiled at him and he quickly placed her over his shoulder as she laughed. Their siblings groaned as Emmett took her into the house and up to their room. Jasper looked at Alice.

"Why didn't you see that coming? Why do all of their arguments end up with them heading upstairs," he asked his wife and she giggled.

"Oh Jazzy, you don't need to be able to see the future to have known that was coming," she smiled and looked into his eyes. He pulled her closer staring lovingly back at her and Edward took Bella's hand as he groaned.

"Let's get out of here," he whined and she nodded before walking off the porch with him. They walked over to Renesmee who was consoling her husband.

"Aw, did Aunt Rose really scare you," she teased Nahuel and he nodded.

"If she had Emmett running, then I am pretty sure she can take me," he chuckled and Renesmee laughed as well. Edward smiled at them.

"Would you two like to come over to the cottage," he asked and Renesmee nodded as she walked over to her mother.

"That sounds great dad and you can keep Nahuel company while I spend some time with mom," she smiled and they headed to Edward and Bella's cottage. Esme watched as Seth walked toward the house. He finally regained composure and stopped laughing at the whole scene. Seth smiled at her and Carlisle as he walked closer.

"I think I am going to go see my mom in Forks if that is alright," he asked and Esme giggled.

"Of course sweetheart, did you want to take one of the cars or….."

"I think I'll run," he smiled and Carlisle gave him a look.

"Seth, it might be better if you drive. That way you can take along more clothes and I am sure your mother would like to see you for more than a night." Seth frowned.

"You want me to leave and stay away for a while," he asked hurt and Carlisle quickly shook his head.

"Of course not Seth, that is not what I am saying. I am simply speaking as a parent. I think it would be a nice surprise for Sue and besides," Carlisle pulled out a set of keys, "you can take the Mercedes." Seth's eyes got wide and he grabbed the keys with a smile before hugging them both.

"Cool, I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm going to go pack!" He ran inside and Carlisle chuckled.

"It is so easy to please him," he said as they walked inside but Esme didn't say a word. He looked at her confused but didn't say anything until they got into their room. He watched her as she looked out the window. She saw Seth hurrying to the Mercedes with a bag and excitedly getting in before driving away. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and she leaned against him.

"My love, what is wrong," he asked and she shook her head.

"I am worried about Seth," she confessed and he looked at her confused.

"Why would you be worried about him? He has always been happy with us and is constantly smiling."

"I know but maybe it is because I look at him as one of our children now and I worry about his true happiness. I feel like I felt before Edward met Bella. I worry that Seth will end up unhappy here. Carlisle, how can he ever find true love when he is constantly around us? Are we depriving him by letting him stay here?" Carlisle sat down on the bed and thought for a moment. He knew that Seth was happy with their family but there could be complications. Seth was a werewolf and their kind usually didn't mix well with vampires.

"I think that Seth should stay as long as he wants to. If he one day decides that he has grown tired of this existence then he will leave but it has to be his decision Esme not ours. I too have grown accustomed to Seth and think of him like one of our children and just like with Edward it will take time but I believe that it will work out." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Stop worrying so much my love, things always work out if you are patient with them." She smiled and nodded.

"You are right. I just worry about his happiness but he has given me no reason to. I am happy Seth chose to stay with us." He gave her a kiss.

"As am I Esme, now let's focus on us shall we? Seth is gone and everyone else is preoccupied so let's try and enjoy ourselves," he smiled and pulled her closer. She giggled at her husband.

"I am sure you will find a way to keep me preoccupied as well," she smiled and he chuckled before kissing his wife.

Seth sighed happily as he passed the sign welcoming him to Forks. He loved his life and being a werewolf but it would be nice to see his mother as well. His mother, Sue, was married to Chief Charlie Swan which always amused Seth. It meant that Bella was his stepsister and Charlie didn't realize the truly complicated dynamics of their family. Seth saw the cruiser parked out in front of the house and pulled into the driveway. His mother walked outside and smiled when she saw him getting out of the car. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What a surprise and an amazing surprise at that," she smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"I figured I could stay with you a couple of days if that is alright," he asked and she nodded as she pulled him inside. Charlie grinned as he saw Seth. He walked over and shook his hand.

"Seth, how have you been? How are Bella and Renesmee doing?" Seth nodded as he sat down on the couch.

"Everyone is great Charlie. I just wanted to come see my mom for a couple of days and make sure you are treating her right." Sue blushed.

"Seth," she warned and he chuckled.

"Just kidding mom, so have you seen Leah lately?" Sue shook her head.

"Not since the wedding but she does call me to tell me about the baby. I can't believe she is eight months pregnant." Seth nodded.

"I know Jake is excited too. He is the one that called me to let me know. I can't wait to see the baby. Jake said as soon as they get settled in with the baby, we can come see them." Charlie frowned looking confused.

"So, you haven't seen her since the wedding either," he asked and Seth shook his head.

"I have been busy and so has she plus with the Cullens we just want to make sure we give her the proper space during the pregnancy," he explained and Charlie just looked more confused. Sue placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Sweetie, how about you go make us some coffee," she asked and Charlie went into the kitchen. She gave Seth a look.

"Careful Seth, you know Charlie still is in the dark for the most part," she warned and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Yea, I almost slipped up but you know why we can't be around Leah right now. The risk of her embracing the werewolf in her around the Cullens is too grave. None of us want to risk her pregnancy." Sue nodded.

"True but you can always visit her and they obviously have you driving in style," she smiled. "It is good to know that they are taking good care of you. I must admit I was a bit worried about you when I found out you were staying with them. The vampire world is still a mystery to me and I know there are dangers." Seth whined.

"Mom, you know the Cullens. They are good people and they take care of me. I dare someone to try to mess with them. Rosalie and Emmett would definitely make sure nothing happened to me and if by the slim chance they got by them the other Cullens would protect me. Plus, you act like I can't protect myself. I am a werewolf, jeez!" She giggled at her son and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you can but we both know the dangers and you are just one werewolf surrounded by several vampires." He rolled his eyes.

"After all this time, you still don't trust the Cullens?" She nodded.

"I do and I can tell you trust them as well. Leah and Jacob do too and she especially trusts Rosalie. It seems that Rosalie is very protective over you." Seth nodded with a smile.

"She always makes sure I have enough to wear and am taking care of myself. Esme loves to cook for me and her food is so good mom and Emmett and Nahuel play games with me. Edward says he will teach me to play the piano soon and Jasper plays chess with me. Alice makes sure my hair is cut the way she likes and I am dressed the way she wants. Bella and Renesmee are always telling me about music and books that I should look into…"

"It sounds like you are being taken care of and enjoying yourself. What about Dr. Cullen," she asked curiously. Seth looked down and she placed an arm around him.

"Is something wrong," she asked and he shook his head.

"Well…..it's just….I don't want you to be mad." She looked at him confused as he continued. "Carlisle is really nice and he tells me stories about vampires. I really like hanging out with him and at times it's like…..well he reminds me of dad. Is that bad?" She pulled him in for a hug and sighed.

"Oh Seth, of course that isn't bad, I miss your father as well but we all had to move on and live our lives. I know how proud your father is of you and I am as well. You always stick with your instincts and you always should alright?" Seth nodded and smiled.

"Thanks mom and I am glad I get to stay here for a couple of days. I missed you." She kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too son. Let's go see what Charlie is doing and remember to keep the wolf and vampire talk to a minimum." He chuckled and nodded as they walked into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later, Renesmee and Bella were in town looking for books. It was the only type of shopping Bella didn't mind doing especially with her daughter.

"So what kind of books are we looking for Renesmee," asked Bella and Renesmee picked up a couple.

"I want to learn Italian. Nahuel and I were thinking about taking a trip to Italy, probably Venice." Bella stiffened and Renesmee looked at her confused but then it dawned on her.

"Mom, don't worry, we will stay clear of Volterra." Bella shook her head.

"I don't want you anywhere near Italy do you hear me? Just thinking about you on that continent sends a chill down my spine." Renesmee looked down.

"Mom, I know the Volturi are…."

"No, you don't Renesmee. I don't think you understand just how dangerous they are and I don't plan on seeing them ever again."

"I know what happened mom. I was there and yes it was scary but if it weren't for them I would have never met Nahuel." Bella gave her daughter a look.

"Just do me a favor and stay away from Italy. You are my daughter and what can happen, will happen with our luck." Renesmee hugged her mother and nodded.

"I'll stay away from Italy mom, I promise." Bella kissed her daughter's forehead and sighed in relief before looking at more books.

Rosalie was standing outside on the porch and she looked down at her watch. She heard Esme giggle behind her and spun around to look at her mother.

"You know it used to be me in that position after you were first changed. Waiting on the porch for you to come back after being away for days, now you are the one looking concerned," said Esme and Rosalie shrugged.

"I'm not concerned I just….." Esme gave her a look. "Fine, so maybe I am a bit concerned about Seth. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Esme giggled and placed an arm around her daughter.

"Rose, you have to remember Seth isn't a vampire. He can't just speed up and cut through the forest whenever he wants to get home faster. Plus he took the car so he can only go so fast. I am sure he is fine."

"But that's just it, he isn't a vampire. He isn't indestructible for the most part like we are and I worry about him sometimes."

"I didn't say it's a bad thing to be concerned. I am always concerned about the well being of all of you just like Bella is always concerned about Renesmee. It is just nice having another mother around here," she said with a sly smile and Rosalie looked at her shocked.

"I am not his mother. He has one," she said looking down and Esme placed a hand on her shoulder.

"True, he does, but I know you feel responsible for him and whether your stubbornness will let you admit it or not, Seth is treated like he is your son." Before Rosalie could respond, they heard the Mercedes coming down the road. Rosalie spun around to look back toward the noise and Esme giggled.

"I told you he would be fine," she teased and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Fine but next time you send him away can you at least warn me before you do? I didn't appreciate the surprise of coming downstairs and having Seth gone." Esme hid her smile.

"I figured you knew he would be leaving since it was his idea."

"Being away for a day is different from being away for days," Rosalie informed and Esme couldn't help but smile.

"I know, mothers always know that," she said as she walked inside. Rosalie scoffed at her mother but then smiled when she saw Seth driving toward the house. Emmett was quickly by her side.

"I was wondering when he would get back," he said excitedly. Seth smiled at them as he walked up to the house.

"Did you miss me," he teased and Rosalie gave him a hug.

"Maybe," she smiled and looked him over. Seth laughed.

"Come on Rose, it was just a couple of days. My mom and Charlie said hello by the way." Emmett chuckled.

"Glad you had fun now let's go mess with Nahuel," said Emmett but Rosalie stopped them.

"Not so fast Em. Seth, Esme made you some dinner. You should eat before you stay out all night." Seth nodded and ran inside after Rosalie grabbed his bag from him. She took it to the laundry room and put it on the washer as Emmett smiled at her. She was lost in thought as she looked at the bag and jumped when she turned around to see Emmett looking at her adoringly.

"What," she asked and he shrugged with a smile.

"I was just thinking that you are really sweet to Seth, its nice having him around isn't it?" She gave him a kiss and smiled.

"Yes it is…..except for when you two are up to no good and when Nahuel gets involved." Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Speaking of Nahuel, I better see if he wants to go with us tonight." She gave him a look.

"What do you have planned for tonight Em?" He smiled brightly.

"Okay, it involves three deer….."

"Forget I asked," she giggled and he kissed her before running out the house.

An hour later, Emmett had all of the men playing games with him while the women talked on the porch. Nahuel jogged over to Renesmee and handed her a letter.

"This is from my aunt. I just received it but I guess she assumed it would be alright. She wants to visit….."

"Nahuel, you have five seconds to get over here before you forfeit," yelled Emmett and Nahuel kissed his wife.

"I better get over there." He looked at Rosalie. "Your husband is such a cheater." She laughed as he disappeared into the forest and Renesmee giggled.

"I don't understand how they can play nonstop like that. Nahuel, Uncle Emmett and Seth are bad enough but adding dad, Uncle Jasper and grandpa to it makes for a lot of unnecessary arguments," said Renesmee and her grandmother nodded.

"Well that was happening even before you were born dear. I don't remember us getting through one baseball game without a dispute," said Esme and Alice nodded.

"Very true but don't worry they will behave for the most part. I am just excited about Kaya!" They all looked at her confused and Alice giggled.

"Read the letter Renesmee," she said examining her finger nails. Renesmee gave her a look. She knew her aunt was hiding something and quickly read over the letter.

"Nahuel's aunt is coming to visit and so is one of his sisters, Kaya. They will arrive tomorrow night. He told me about Kaya. She is the youngest and the two of them are pretty close. Kaya isn't like her other sisters. She wants to get out and explore the world just like Nahuel did. I am surprised his aunt is coming though. Huilen isn't one to leave home very often." Bella smiled.

"It will be nice to see them again. The last time was at the wedding and I am sure Nahuel misses his family," said Bella and she pulled Renesmee into her arms. "I am very lucky to get to see you everyday even though you are a married woman now." Renesmee smiled at her mother before looking at Rosalie.

"What do you think Aunt Rose?" Rosalie shrugged.

"I didn't get to talk much with Kaya at the wedding. I was too busy worrying about Seth and Emmett running around during the reception. Now that I think about it, Emmett and Seth didn't even get to meet them." Bella nodded.

"His family left rather quickly. I could tell Huilen doesn't like to be away from home very much. At least this time they will get to meet the whole family. I am going to go find Edward," she said getting up and Alice giggled.

"You two are so cute! After all this time, you still act like newlyweds," she teased and Renesmee whined.

"Aunt Alice, please spare me," she pouted and Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice before running toward the forest. Rosalie scoffed.

"You know the two of them really do need to learn how to control themselves," she said and Alice busted out laughing as Esme and Renesmee gave Rosalie a look. Rosalie tried to hide her smile.

"What," she asked innocently and Esme just smiled as Renesmee shook her head not saying a word.

Seth put back on his shirt as he sat down on a fallen tree. Nahuel jumped down from a branch and smiled at him.

"Finally getting tired," asked Nahuel and Seth nodded.

"Yea, definitely, so your aunt and sister are coming huh?" Nahuel nodded.

"My aunt really didn't want to but she didn't want my little sister travelling alone. I don't know if you met my sister." Seth shook his head.

"Emmett and I were kind of excited to see each other again at the wedding so it didn't take long after the wedding for us to leave. What's her name?"

"Kaya, she is the youngest of my three sisters and I think she is ready to leave home for a while. The Cullens have intrigued her ever since she found out about them." Seth looked at him concerned.

"I don't mean to seem rude or anything but are they…..well what kind of diet do they have?" Nahuel chuckled.

"Kaya actually chose the vegetarian way of life the moment she found out about it. When I told her she didn't have to kill people to quench her thirst, she immediately wanted to try it. My aunt is stuck in her ways and has red eyes but I hope you won't hold that against her. She assured me she wouldn't hunt while she was here."

"How long are they staying?" Nahuel shrugged.

"I know that my aunt only wants to stay a couple of days but Kaya might stay longer if she likes it here. She is really open to new ideas and she has been cooped up at home so she wants to see new places now." Seth slowly nodded.

"Do they know about me and being a werewolf?" Nahuel placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, you are a part of this family so of course they do. I would never invite someone here that would make any of you uncomfortable. Don't worry so much alright?" Seth smiled and nodded.

"Just making sure," he chuckled and got up. "I'm going home. I need a shower and some sleep. Rose and Esme get mad if I don't get enough sleep." Nahuel winked at him.

"The last thing we want to do is upset Rosalie and Esme," he said with a nod and Seth nodded as well.

"Definitely," he laughed and headed back home. Nahuel watched him walk into the clearing and Emmett ran over to Nahuel.

"Where is Seth going? I have Carlisle and Jasper trapped but not for long. You know Jasper will figure a way around." Nahuel smiled at him.

"Seth needs his sleep. You know Rosalie and Esme wouldn't have it any other way." Emmett nodded.

"Oh yea, I keep forgetting he needs all that stuff. He needs sleep and food on a daily basis….it must be so tiring!" Nahuel laughed at Emmett's exasperated face but then Emmett frowned. "So um, about these relatives coming to visit, are they cool with Seth being here because if not then Rose and I will take him….."

"They know about Seth and will respect him I promise. Don't worry I would never put Seth in a situation that would make him feel uncomfortable just like I told him." Emmett nodded and patted Nahuel's shoulder.

"Good, I guess a part of me feels responsible for him and I am protective of him, not as protective as Rosalie though. Man, she is not someone I would mess with when it comes to Seth." Nahuel smirked.

"Emmett, I wouldn't mess with your wife when it comes to anything. She definitely knows how to keep people in their place but come to think about it all of them do. Alice might be small but I wouldn't take my chances and Esme is such a kind soul but I know that if you mess with her family she can be your worst nightmare. Renesmee has a little bit of all of them. She is sweet and kind but can be stubborn and determined which I think she learned from Esme, Rosalie and Alice. The only one I think is too sweet to do anything is my mother in law. Bella is too nice." Emmett busted out laughing at that.

"You think Bella…..you think she's…..too sweet to do any….." He started cracking up and Nahuel looked at him confused. Emmett regained composure. "Nahuel, seriously, do you know Bella's history? When she was human, she was fearless. She fell in love with a vampire that should tell you something right there. Edward was ready to kill her when they first met and he even told her that but she didn't care." Emmett rambled on and Nahuel saw Edward and Bella stealthily sneaking behind Emmett listening to the conversation. Bella shook her head and Nahuel knew to remain quiet as Emmett continued. "Then when she got her shield up against Jane she was taunting her…..Jane of all people. Bella is anything but innocent so don't push your luck." Emmett realized someone was behind him and turned to see Edward looking amused and Bella with her arms crossed. She arched an eyebrow.

"So big brother, I am anything but innocent huh? I guess you are right. After all I did kick your butt at arm wrestling." Emmett gasped and grabbed his chest as if she hurt his heart.

"That was a low blow! That's it I want a rematch," he declared and Bella walked right past him. Edward gave Emmett a look.

"You know she will never give you one right," he asked and Emmett stomped his foot.

"That's not fair," he whined and Bella giggled as they left.

"Life's not fair big bro," she teased. Emmett mumbled under his breath as Nahuel laughed. He gave Nahuel a look.

"You want to arm wrestle? I know I can take you half breed," he teased and Nahuel jumped on him as they wrestled around on the ground.

"False start, false start, this isn't arm wrestling," said Emmett and Nahuel laughed. They continued to wrestle until they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to see Rosalie and Renesmee looking amused. They hopped up and Rosalie shook her head.

"You two just can't help yourselves can you," she asked and Renesmee giggled.

"They really can't Aunt Rose and all this time I thought I married an older man. Really Nahuel, you should act your age," Renesmee teased and Nahuel scoffed as Emmett laughed.

"Yea Nahuel, you are so immature," said Emmett nodding his head. Rosalie smiled at her husband, but then looked at Nahuel.

"Before I forget Nahuel, about your aunt and sister, they do know about Seth….." Nahuel sighed.

"Yes Rosalie they do and they are fine with Seth. I wouldn't invite them unless they were. I am starting to sound like a broken record. I promise you that Seth will be fine." Rosalie gave a nod.

"Just making sure," she said and Nahuel nodded but then looked around.

"Emmett, where are Carlisle and Jasper? Shouldn't they be back here by now?" Emmett's eyes widened.

"I didn't tell them we were done with the game did I?" Nahuel laughed and shook his head. Suddenly Alice came skipping through the trees and smiled at Emmett.

"No worries dear brother, they gave up a while ago. We are all going hunting since Nahuel's family will be here tomorrow. Are you all coming," she asked as Esme walked up as well. Carlisle and Jasper appeared from the other side and Emmett shook his head.

"I already hunted. Rose do you need to…."

"I already did as well and I want to make sure Seth is actually in bed. Em you have been wearing him out lately and you know he won't sleep unless you tell him to. I swear that boy lives like a vampire." Esme giggled.

"Well Rose, he did pick up the habits from us," she teased and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett pulled Rosalie toward the house and the others went to hunt.

When they got into the house, Rosalie immediately went to Seth's room. She quietly walked in and saw him sleeping peacefully in bed. She smiled and Emmett walked in as well. He smiled at his wife who was looking adoringly at Seth. He knew that Seth was an important part of their family and over the past years they all became attached to him, especially Rosalie. Emmett grabbed her hand causing her to look up.

"Come on, let's leave him alone. He'll need his rest," he said and she nodded before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next evening, everyone was waiting for Huilen and Kaya to arrive. Nahuel was excited to see his family especially Kaya. Kaya was always his favorite sister. She looked up to him and was the only one who supported his decision to go help Renesmee against the Volturi. Huilen only went with him to make sure he would be alright. Kaya was seventeen back then but already had a strong and independent personality. Nahuel sat down on the porch with Renesmee as they waited for his family.

"I wonder if Kaya will venture out more after this visit. I know my aunt wants her to stay close to home but Kaya and I are alike in a lot of ways. We want to be able to see more than the place Huilen calls home. I just hope Huilen will understand." Renesmee stroked his hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think Huilen would be mad at Kaya? Your aunt seems to be against change."

"If it were up to Huilen, I would have never come to help you all those years ago. I would have never met you or fallen in love. I think Kaya worries that she will miss her chance at happiness if she stays with my family….." They both sat up straighter as they heard footsteps coming their way. The others heard as well and made their way outside. Seth stood by Rosalie and Emmett as they all waited for Huilen and Kaya. They heard the leaves rustling and soon two figures appeared in the clearing.

Huilen smiled at Nahuel and he walked out to hug her. She had olive skin and dark long hair with deep burgundy eyes. Seth tensed beside Rosalie and she placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. While Seth was used to vampires with golden eyes, it went against every instinct he had to welcome one with red eyes. All of his experiences with red eyed vampires were surrounded by conflict and struggle. Emmett patted his shoulder and Seth relaxed. He might not trust Huilen but he would always trust the Cullens. He looked at the woman standing next to her. She also had olive skin and dark hair but her features were more elegant and beautiful. He smiled when he saw her teak eyes but then gasped when their eyes met.

He gulped and Rosalie looked at him confused, but Seth never looked away from Kaya. Kaya didn't look away either and took a step in his direction. Edward looked over at Seth and then at Jasper whose eyes were big in shock. Alice suddenly was lost in a vision and smiling. Edward looked back at Rosalie and she gave him a look before looking back at Seth. Nahuel walked over to his sister but she didn't look at him.

"Kaya, are you alright," he asked but she didn't answer. Her eyes never left Seth's and Esme quickly caught on as she smiled. Carlisle's eyes were the size of Jasper's as he realized what happened. He didn't understand how but he knew by the look in Seth's eyes what was going on. Renesmee and Bella gave each other a look before smiling, but Nahuel wasn't so accepting. He frowned as he looked at Seth and then back at Kaya.

"Kaya, can you hear me," he asked again and Huilen looked at her concerned. Kaya blinked and shook her head before nodding.

"Um, yes," she said and broke her trance with Seth. She hugged Nahuel but then looked back at Seth again. "I don't believe we have met before," she said to him and he tried to speak.

"Um…..well…..uh….." Seth tried to speak and Emmett laughed.

"Aw come on Seth don't tell me you are shy," he teased and Esme looked at Emmett.

"Emmett I don't think that's why…." He cut her off.

"Don't worry mom I am sure he will get over it. Hello Kaya, I am Emmett and this is Seth. Seth say hello," said Emmett but Seth couldn't speak. Rosalie's eyes widened even more and she gritted her teeth but Jasper quickly sent waves of calm her way. Seth tried to speak again and Emmett looked at him confused.

"Well what are you waiting for say hello….."

"Son, I don't think," started Carlisle but Emmett cut him off.

"What's wrong Seth," asked Emmett and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, look at his eyes," said Edward and Emmett looked at Seth. Seth just stood there gazing at Kaya like she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Emmett chuckled.

"That's funny that's the same look Jacob used to give Renesmee when…" He suddenly stopped and Nahuel tightened his jaw at the mention of Jacob. Rosalie shook her head at her husband. Emmett gasped and started pointing back and forth between Seth and Kaya.

"You mean you and her…..her and you…..I mean what! Wait, is that even possible? Oh my God it's like déjà vu!" He busted out laughing and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose. Emmett suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Kaya.

"Wait, you don't have an obsessed mate who would stop at nothing to be with you do you?" Kaya looked at him confused but shook her head. She looked at Seth.

"No, I don't have a mate," she said and Seth gulped as Emmett nodded.

"Oh okay good because the last time was fun but Jacob took it a little too far with the kidnapping and werewolves and….." Nahuel cut him off.

"Emmett, please," he whined and Renesmee stroked his hair knowing Nahuel hated those memories. Rosalie looked at Seth.

"Seth," she called but he didn't answer. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jumped as he snapped out of it. He looked around and noticed everyone was looking at him. Alice was beaming and clapping happily, Jasper gave a small smile, Carlisle stood there confused and Esme couldn't hide her smile. Bella and Edward both smiled at him and Renesmee couldn't believe her eyes. Emmett was giggling and Rosalie just stood there with her arms crossed glaring at Kaya. Huilen was glaring at Seth and Kaya was smiling affectionately at him. He turned and went to the door.

"Uh, I should eat, Esme," he said grabbing her hand, "help." She followed him inside and the others stood there awkwardly. Kaya cleared her throat when she noticed the look Rosalie was giving her. Emmett giggled even more.

"Wow, talk about awkward huh Nahuel," he laughed and Nahuel was about to speak but Renesmee quickly touched him and filled his mind with happy thoughts. He sighed and tried to remain calm as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"How about we all go inside," he suggested and Alice skipped inside first. She quickly walked into the kitchen and squealed when she saw Seth. Esme gave her a look.

"Alice, stay calm," she warned as she placed a glass of milk in front of Seth. She sat down beside him as she put a plate of food in front of him as well and he sighed.

"Thanks," he muttered and Alice scoffed.

"You should be happy Seth. Why do you look so sad? You found your mate!" He shushed her and Esme pulled Alice into a chair.

"Alice, please, you can see that this is a lot for him to handle. Seth, sweetie, just take in some deep breaths alright?" He nodded and did as she said but before he could regain composure, Rosalie stormed into the room.

"Oh boy," mumbled Esme and Rosalie started pacing.

"Did you…..did he just…..Seth did you….are you…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Rosalie, he imprinted on her," said Alice and Rosalie put her face in her hands as she sat down by Seth.

"Leah is going to try to kill me," she whined and Seth looked down.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and she looked at him. It broke her heart to see him look so sad and confused.

"Seth, it isn't your fault. I just wasn't expecting this and she's….well she's…."

"A vampire," he asked finishing her sentence and Alice shook her head.

"Half vampire and half human remember, but don't worry Seth this will be nothing like what happened with Jacob and Renesmee. Kaya is mature and the two of you definitely imprinted. This is so sweet! Seth and Kaya…..Kaya and Seth….it rolls off the tongue don't you think Rose?" Rosalie gritted her teeth and looked at Alice.

"Alice, shut up," she yelled and Alice gasped.

"Don't take that tone with me Rosalie Hale! I….." Esme cut her off.

"Girls, enough," said Esme and they both looked down. "Seth, you imprinted and I think you know that so why don't you go talk to her?" He shook his head.

"That would be bad and Huilen wouldn't like it. Her eyes, they are red," he said frowning and Rosalie smirked.

"You have nothing to fear. I would never let anything happen to you and you know that. I don't know if I am happy about this but there is only one way to find out. Esme is right, you should go talk to her," said Rosalie and Seth slowly got up. He walked into the living room but stopped when he saw Kaya. He tried to walk back out but Rosalie stopped him and turned him back around. He sighed as he walked in with his hands pushed into his pockets and Kaya smiled at him.

"Hello Seth," she said and he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hi Kaya," he replied but Huilen stood up. She glared at Seth and he took a step back. Rosalie quickly stepped in front of him and Nahuel stood up as Huilen spoke.

"What is the meaning of this? What is going on here," she asked and Rosalie glared at her.

"I think the two of them would like to talk without you glaring at him," she said and Huilen glared at Rosalie as Emmett walked over to her. Jasper calmed the room and Nahuel looked at his aunt.

"Huilen, I think you should calm down. Kaya, would you like to talk with….." Kaya stood up quickly.

"Yes," she smiled and Seth blushed. Rosalie smiled a little and moved aside as Seth walked slowly toward Kaya.

"Will you go for a walk with me," he asked and she nodded as they walked outside. Huilen stood there in shock as Nahuel sighed. Alice tried to follow Seth and Kaya but Esme stopped her and pulled her back into the living room causing her to pout. The room was quiet and Huilen looked at them.

"Who is responsible for the wolf," she asked and Rosalie stood in front of her.

"I am and his name is Seth." Huilen glared at her.

"Well if Seth does anything to hurt my niece…."

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing about Kaya. You don't scare me Huilen but I assure you, you should be scared of me." Huilen went to speak and Nahuel pulled her out of the room and onto the porch. They saw Seth and Kaya walking toward the forest and Huilen glared at Nahuel.

"How dare you let your sister go off with that mutt!" Nahuel heard something crash inside and saw Rosalie almost make it to the door but Edward cut her off and closed it completely. Nahuel gave Huilen a look.

"I know this is a shock to you but I really suggest you calm down. Rosalie isn't the only one who is protective of Seth, I am as well. I understand being surprised because this is the last thing I expected to happen but I also know what it is like to be in love with someone and I won't stand in Kaya or Seth's way. In fact, I am happy that two people I care about actually are finding happiness."

"What are you talking about? They just met!"

"You still don't understand the effect love has on vampires or werewolves. Werewolves imprint which means once they find someone they love in most cases they stay with the person forever. It is like with vampires when we fall in love, love at first sight. I never expected for Kaya and Seth to feel that for one another but I can't stop it. If they love each other no one can stop them." Huilen scoffed.

"Oh Nahuel, these people have you brainwashed. Yes, Renesmee is your mate but that doesn't mean Kaya will find hers so easily. She will not be with this wolf!" Nahuel crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't that be her decision? It was my decision to leave home and venture out. I found love and made the decision to pursue it. Shouldn't Kaya be given the same chance? Not everyone agrees with your way of life Huilen. My other sisters might want to stay home forever but Kaya never has. You have to let her go." Huilen looked down and was quiet for a moment.

"Fine Nahuel, if she really wants this life with your vegetarian ways and being away from her family then so be it. I cannot stand by and watch it though. She can stay here with you or come home with me but she will have to decide tonight. I refuse to stay here any longer than necessary." He sighed but nodded before taking her back inside so they could wait for Kaya and Seth to come back.

Seth and Kaya were walking through the forest aimlessly. He didn't know what to say and she decided to be the first to speak.

"So, I think we both felt something when we met, but what did the others mean by imprinting," she asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you see um with werewolves, we sometimes have a special someone that when we look into their eyes, we instantly fall in love with them." She slowly nodded.

"And who is this Jacob person your friend….Emmett was it…..was speaking about? I must say, Emmett is quite the character." Seth chuckled.

"Yea, he's always fun to be around and his wife, Rosalie, is always there for me. Jacob is my sister's husband but at one point he was with Renesmee and…"

"Oh so that's the one Nahuel would tell me about in letters. He never would say his name though. I got quite used to hearing him called the arrogant jerk," she giggled and Seth laughed.

"Well Jacob and Nahuel don't really get along but everyone has moved on from the situation. Jacob and my sister, Leah, are about to have a baby any day now." Kaya slowly nodded and sat down on a boulder.

"So, you know what I am? You know I am a vampire and half human?" He nodded before sitting down beside her.

"And you know that I am a werewolf?" She nodded and smiled at him.

"It doesn't bother me, does it bother you?" He chuckled which surprised her and he shook his head.

"Of course not, I live with the Cullens remember? I don't mind being around vampires as long as they don't mind being around me and don't hurt humans. The Cullens are like a second family to me." She smiled at him.

"I don't harm humans as well." He nodded with a smile.

"Nahuel told me you stopped killing humans when you realized there was another way to survive," he sighed as he smiled at her dreamily, "that's so amazing." She giggled at how adorable he looked.

"Oh Seth," she smiled and gently kissed him. His eyes got wide as she pulled away and the biggest grin spread across his face.

"Does that mean you didn't mind it," she asked. He gently touched her hand and they both smiled at the sensation running through their bodies as they touched.

"I didn't mind it," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her again. She smiled before leaning in as well and she pulled him closer when their lips met. Her fingers slid into his hair as she deepened the kiss and they got lost in one another.

Nahuel sat by Huilen and Renesmee as they all waited for Seth and Kaya to come back. Everyone was quiet and Edward looked at Alice.

"Do you see them coming back anytime soon," he asked and she smiled as she shook her head.

"They are a bit preoccupied," she giggled and Bella stifled her laugh as Huilen glared at them. She stood up and so did Nahuel.

"Nahuel, I want to talk to Kaya now," she said and Nahuel looked at Alice who quickly jumped up.

"Oh, oh, I'll go get them," she said excitedly and Emmett stood up as well.

"No way, I am going!" Alice stomped her foot.

"No Emmett, you don't even know where to go!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can't you both go get them," he asked and Alice smiled.

"Oh, okay come on Em," she said pulling him out the house and they took off running to the forest. The awkward silence came back into the living room and Huilen crossed her arms. Carlisle tried to smile politely.

"Kids," he said trying to lighten the mood and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she got up.

"I'm going after them," she said and Renesmee quickly stood up.

"Me too," she said and they ran out of the house. They followed Emmett and Alice's scent and saw them. Alice and Emmett were waiting on them and Alice winked at Rosalie.

"I knew you would go all overprotective mother on us and follow us out," she giggled and Rosalie rolled her eyes again before they all took off running. They all stopped when they saw Seth and Kaya. They were sitting on a boulder and she was sitting on Seth's lap as they kissed.

"Seth Clearwater," yelled Rosalie and Seth and Kaya both jumped as they pulled away. Emmett busted out laughing and pumped his fist.

"That's right, way to go Seth!" Alice giggled and Renesmee covered her laugh. Rosalie walked over to Kaya and crossed her arms.

"Your aunt is waiting for you back at the house," she said as calmly as she could and Kaya looked at her confused.

"Why is she waiting on me?" Rosalie put her hands on her hips.

"She is waiting because she is ready to leave and wants to talk to you." Kaya looked down but then back at Seth.

"I don't want to leave," she said softly and he hugged her. Rosalie looked at the pained expression on Seth's face and her stubbornness crumbled.

"Let's all go back to the house and talk about this. I am sure we can….figure something out," she mumbled and Seth smiled happily at her. He was about to take off his shirt to phase but then stopped to look at Kaya.

"Will it scare you if I turn into a wolf," he asked and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, I actually would like to see that." Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and Seth blushed.

"Well I'll have to go undress first." He ran into the brush and moments later jumped out in wolf form. Kaya's eyes widened and Seth ran over to her. She slowly reached her hand out to touch him and he moved closer so she could pet his fur. She giggled and hugged him before running with him back to the house. Alice smiled.

"You can't tell me they aren't cute," she said happily and Rosalie smiled but then it faded.

"He better not phase back in human form in front of her!" She took off running to the house and Emmett busted out laughing as Renesmee shook her head.

"I don't think Aunt Rose was prepared for all this," said Renesmee and Alice shook her head.

"Definitely not," giggled Alice and they all ran back to the house. When they got there, Kaya and Rosalie were waiting by the porch for Seth and Emmett smiled at Kaya.

"You know he is naked when he is running with you right," he asked and Kaya cleared her throat.

"I figured as much," she said and he smiled even more.

"Which means when you were petting him, you were petting him while he was….."

"We get it Emmett," said Rosalie and Kaya bit her lip as Alice and Renesmee giggled. Seth ran out of the brush fully dressed and smiled at Kaya.

"So now you know what I look like when I change," he said and she nodded.

"You are so cute," she giggled and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she walked into the house. They all followed her and Huilen walked over to Kaya.

"Kaya, I am leaving and I want to know if you are coming with me." Kaya sighed.

"Why do you have to leave right now? We just got here." Nahuel walked over and looked at Kaya.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You can stay with me and Renesmee….." Esme cut in.

"There is plenty of room here as well Kaya and you are more than welcomed to stay here with us and…..Seth." Kaya looked over at Seth and he smiled at her.

"Would you be alright with me staying here," she asked him and he nodded excitedly.

"I would love it if you stayed with us," he smiled and she did as well. She looked at Huilen.

"I'm staying and I think I will for a while," she informed and Huilen looked at her and Nahuel.

"Fine, it is your choice, but I don't have to agree with it. Nahuel, you better take care of her," she warned. Nahuel nodded and looked over at Kaya who was holding Seth's hand.

"Huilen you won't have to worry about that. I am sure Kaya will be taken care of." Huilen shook her head and walked out of the house. Kaya hugged Nahuel happily.

"Thank you Nahuel, you don't know how much this means to me," she smiled.

"I think I do. Seth I need to talk to you outside," he said and Seth nodded. Rosalie gave Nahuel a look and he winked at her.

"I'll be good," he smiled. Kaya looked around at the others and Esme walked over to hug her.

"I am going to design your room. Do you like the color pink," she asked and Kaya giggled.

"Not as much as I love red," she replied and Esme looked at Rosalie.

"Seems like you two have that in common," said Esme and Rosalie looked at Kaya. Before she could speak, Alice stepped in.

"The four of us need to talk to you," she said to Kaya and Rosalie looked at Alice confused. Bella and Esme nodded.

"The four of us," said Bella and Rosalie slowly nodded as they walked out with Kaya. Renesmee sat down and looked at her father, uncles and grandfather.

"I definitely didn't see this chain of events happening," she said and Edward smiled.

"Now you know what it was like when Nahuel came into the picture. How does it feel to be on the other side," he teased his daughter and she giggled as she hugged him. Emmett thought for a moment and smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jacob so he can make that angry face. You know the one where he growls and shows his teeth, that's the best," he laughed and Edward looked at him.

"You are not going to call Jacob and tell him. Seth will tell him and Leah when he is ready to alright?" Emmett pouted but nodded.

"Fine but I get to be there," he said and Edward laughed.

"I want to be there as well," he admitted.

"Dad," yelled Renesmee and Edward shrugged.

"It will be funny," he smiled and Jasper and Carlisle chuckled as well while Renesmee shook her head.

Nahuel paced in the forest and Seth gave him a look.

"Are you mad at me," he asked and Nahuel sighed.

"No, a part of me wants to be but I can't. I know what it is like to fall in love and I would never take that experience away from you. I just have to warn you because she is my sister and as her big brother I want you to know that she is important me. Don't do anything to hurt her Seth. I trust you but I have to say it just in case. If you hurt my sister, you will have to deal with me." Seth nodded.

"I understand and thank you for being cool about this. I never expected to imprint. It really never was important to me and when Leah didn't, I figured I wouldn't either." Nahuel nodded.

"I know and I am happy that my sister found someone that I know is a great man." Seth smiled and gave Nahuel a hug.

"That wasn't too bad…..you do know that Rosalie is probably talking to Kaya right now," said Seth and they both looked at each other before heading back to the house.

Kaya sat on the back porch while Rosalie paced. Alice, Esme and Bella watched her and Alice rolled her eyes. Esme spoke up.

"Rosalie calm down. You know that he imprinted so this is true love," said Esme and Rosalie smirked.

"Like it was for Renesmee," she asked and Bella gave Rosalie a look.

"That was different. Kaya is a full grown vampire and her human side isn't dominant like Renesmee's was when Jacob imprinted on her. Kaya has more of a choice and seems like she has decided," said Bella and Rosalie looked at Kaya.

"Have you decided, because if you haven't, you better not lead him on? I am very protective of Seth and if you hurt him, I will….." Esme cut her off.

"Rosalie, let's be civil," warned Esme and Alice threw her hands up exasperated.

"Oh Rosalie, face it, Seth is in love and Kaya knows that if she even for a second thought about hurting Seth she would have four very protective and furious vampire women to deal with not to mention Renesmee who looks at Seth like family as well," said Alice and Bella nodded and looked at Rosalie.

"Plus, Seth is my stepbrother and I would be extremely upset if anyone ever hurt him. Kaya isn't going to do anything like that because she knows that one wrong move, one small mishap and she will have to deal with us," said Bella and Alice nodded.

"So calm down Rosalie she understands that hurting Seth would be the biggest mistake of her life, right," asked Alice looking at Kaya. Kaya slowly stood up and nodded.

"I understand your concern and I know how special Seth is. He would have to be in order for so many vampires to love him so much when they are supposed to be his enemy. I know I just met him but I love him. I wouldn't hurt him and I want you to know that." Esme smiled and gave her a hug.

"That's all we ask and you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like," she said and Kaya nodded.

"Thank you," said Kaya and she walked back inside. Esme smiled at Rosalie, Bella and Alice.

"Very subtle, I never thought I would see the day when you three were working as a team to threaten someone," giggled Esme and Alice shrugged.

"I think we got our point across didn't we," asked Alice and Rosalie hugged Alice and Bella.

"You really are my sisters," she smiled and Alice laughed as they all walked inside. Esme shook her head.

"My daughters," she sighed and they giggled. They walked in to see Seth running into the room. He took Kaya's hand and led her up the stairs to his room. Rosalie was about to say something but Esme gave her a look and she crossed her arms pouting. Seth closed the door to his room and hugged Kaya. She buried her face into his shoulder and he sighed.

"So how bad were they," he asked and she shrugged. She pulled away and sat down on his bed.

"They simply told me if I hurt you there will be four….well five including Renesmee…..furious vampire women ready to take their anger out on me." He put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Kaya I….."

"What did my brother say to you," she asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"Nahuel politely told me that hurting you wouldn't be a good idea. I guess we have some protective vampires looking over our hearts huh," he asked and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you," she confessed and he smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you either. I never expected to fall in love and yet somehow I know you are the real thing. My heart can't stop racing right now." She giggled and pulled him closer.

"Kiss me," she whispered and he tenderly kissed her. He pulled away with a huge smile on his face causing her to giggle.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that amazing smile," she teased and he chuckled.

"Well we have forever to get used to one another." She hugged him and he pulled her closer feeling as if his life before Kaya was nothing compared to what it was at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later, the Cullens were adjusting to Seth and Kaya's relationship. Nahuel could see how happy his sister was and he was ecstatic that she finally seemed complete. Kaya always wanted more than the existence she had and she found that in Seth. They spent all their time together and their relationship just grew stronger. They told each other everything about their lives. Kaya was only two years older than Seth, so they were both on the same level when it came to experience.

Rosalie was still having issues with the couple though. She didn't like the fact that even though Kaya had her own room, she spent her time in Seth's. Even when Seth needed his rest, Kaya would be by his side no matter what. Rosalie was watching the two of them from the window in her room as they talked outside in a tree. Emmett came behind her and wrapped her in his big arms.

"Are you still watching them like a hawk," he asked and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I know I should just accept that they are together but….."

"There is no but about it Rose. Angel, don't you want to see Seth happy?" She slowly nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"They do look happy," she said as she watched Seth and Kaya laugh. Emmett nodded.

"They kind of remind me of us. Kaya is independent and strong like you are and Seth is the handsome, ridiculously good looking gentleman that swept her off her feet," he smiled and she smirked as she looked at him.

"Swept me off my feet huh," she teased and he nodded. "I was the one who saved you from the bear." He scoffed.

"Oh angel, I knew you were there the whole time. I let the bear get me so you could turn me. It was all part of my plan," he laughed and she rolled her eyes before kissing him.

"What am I going to do with you," she asked and he smirked.

"I have a few ideas," he smiled brightly and she kissed him again.

Seth and Kaya were talking outside and he stood up with a smile as he took her hand in his.

"I figured we could go for a walk and….." Before he could finish, Alice skipped out into the backyard.

"Sorry Seth, but I am stealing Kaya for a couple of hours to go shopping. She needs some new clothes! You two love birds can continue this after we return." Seth sighed and Kaya looked at him.

"I don't want to go shopping," she whined and he gave her a kiss.

"Trust me, just go along with it. Either way she would get you to do what she wants so just play along," he chuckled and she looked over at Alice who was nodding. Kaya sighed and gave him a kiss.

"See you when I get back," she smiled and walked over to Alice. They walked to her car and Seth waved as they took off.

Bella and Edward were in their cottage and he smiled at her.

"Alice took Kaya shopping. I think she is going to fit in well here although I admit I never imagined the family growing so much. When Carlisle turned me and then Esme I figured we had the family he wanted. Then after Rosalie, he seemed to be finished with turning people…." Bella cut him off.

"And then Rosalie wanted Emmett and Jasper and Alice pretty much decided they were in the family so I bet you all thought that would be it right," she asked smiling and he nodded as he pulled her closer.

"Yes, I never expected to find you and definitely didn't expect for you to turn our world upside down," he laughed and she slapped his shoulder.

"Hey," she frowned and he kissed her.

"But in a good way love, you changed everything not only for me but the whole family. We were able to bring Renesmee into the world and Jacob tagged along which made room for Seth. Of course Nahuel had to come into the picture for Renesmee and now his sister has won Seth's heart. I don't think anyone expected this to happen especially since the family includes half vampire and half humans plus a werewolf," he smiled and she nodded.

"Do you think they will work out? The last time a vampire and a werewolf tried to get together…."

"That was different and it was a different situation. She chose Seth just as much as he chose her. I am happy for them and yes their relationship is new but that is half the fun. I will admit that telling Leah and Jacob will be interesting," he said and Bella nodded.

"I can tell Seth is procrastinating but I think that is for the best. With Leah just now giving birth to her son, I am sure the last thing they want is for that type of stress. Seth said he would go see them soon and I think he is going to want us to come too," said Bella and Edward chuckled.

"He is going to force us to. He has already decided that going alone or going with just Kaya wouldn't be a good idea so he wants us all to go to Wyoming. It will be fun to hunt in Yellowstone Park though," he smiled and she kissed him.

"Well I am in no hurry to tell them and I think Seth has the right idea," she giggled. Edward nodded and kissed his wife.

Alice smiled at Kaya as she handed her a red outfit. They were in Seattle and Kaya just nodded and did whatever Alice wanted which Alice loved.

"You are making this way easier than Bella ever has. You must love Seth because I know you are not a fan of shopping and are only doing this to get on my good side," said Alice and Kaya smiled at her.

"It's not so bad and at least I know you like me if you are willing to do all this for me." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You really shouldn't let Rosalie get to you. Rose is…complicated. There are things about her that…."

"Seth told me what happened to her. He told me all of your pasts and I told him all of my family's pasts as well. I know she is protective over him."

"Trust me, Seth means a lot to her and Leah trusted Rosalie and Emmett with him. Sure we all are there for Seth but he has always been closer with Rose and Em. Rosalie will come around. You just have to show her that you are in love with Seth and he means a lot to you." Kaya nodded.

"He does mean a lot to me and I do love him. I always thought my brother was crazy for falling in love with Renesmee so quickly but now I know how he did. I am in love with Seth and I know I want to spend forever with him." Alice smiled and nodded.

"Well you two will be just fine. I knew that the moment he saw you. I saw this vision, you and me shopping like this." Kaya smiled at her.

"It must be nice having such an amazing ability. I wish I could have that kind of power."

"At times it can be frustrating but also helpful. I love my ability because without it I would have never found Jasper. There are days when I wish I never had it but I just remember the first vision I ever had of him and it makes it all worth it." Kaya sighed.

"Seth told me how you two met and I think it is so romantic. I think all of your stories are romantic in their own ways. I wish Rosalie would warm up to me because I know how much she means to Seth. He really cares about her and Emmett." Alice gave a knowing smile and winked at Kaya but didn't say a word. Kaya looked at her confused.

"What is it," she asked and Alice shrugged.

"Nothing, I just having a…..feeling," she giggled and Kaya slowly nodded.

Two hours later, Alice finally was finished shopping with Kaya. By the time they got back to the house, Seth was waiting on the porch for them. Kaya ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He smiled at Alice.

"Did you take it easy on her," he asked and Alice winked at him.

"We had a good time and now she has plenty of clothes. It was fun being able to….." Suddenly Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over. Jasper quickly ran outside and picked her up into his arms. Seth and Kaya followed him inside and he placed Alice on the couch.

"Alice," asked Jasper softly and she grabbed his hand. Seth looked at Kaya.

"Will you go get Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Nahuel," he asked and Kaya quickly left. He called for the others and they quickly were at Alice's side. Moments seemed to pass too slowly and Edward ran over to Alice's side when he arrived. He read her thoughts and gasped before gritting his teeth.

"The Volturi," he said in disbelief. Carlisle walked over to Edward.

"What do they want Edward?"

"Us, like usual, but it is different from last time. Aro is coming and bringing Jane and it looks like Alec, Demitri and Felix. He isn't looking for a fight. Her visions keep showing him trying to touch one of us. He wants information. He wants to collect information so he can be prepared for us," said Edward and Alice slowly sat up.

"They'll be here tomorrow night," she said and Jasper nodded.

"Then we will prepare for them just like before except this time we will just make sure he doesn't get the information he wants," said Jasper and Kaya looked at them confused.

"Aro…..isn't he the one that can read our minds," she asked and Edward nodded.

"But only through contact, if he doesn't touch you he can't read anything. That's one of the reasons he wants me to join his army. He knows I can work more efficiently than he can." Kaya slowly nodded and Seth looked at her.

"You should go, this doesn't involve you and you shouldn't be here for it." She shook her head.

"If you really think I am leaving your side during any of this then you are mistaken," she said but Nahuel walked over to her.

"Seth is right and I think it is best for you to leave now before they come," he said and she crossed her arms. She looked at Seth.

"I am not leaving you so whatever army they are bringing, they will have to deal with me too. I can't believe you would think I would leave you." Seth hugged her and Rosalie walked over to them.

"I understand that you are worried about Seth and you want to stay with him, which is why I think you should both leave," said Rosalie and Seth shook his head.

"They were afraid of our pack last time as well. There is no way I am leaving you Rose," he protested and Jasper nodded.

"While I don't like the fact that Seth is involved it would be smart. Aro doesn't know that the pack isn't nearby anymore and by having Seth with us, it makes it seem like he can call them at anytime to fight," advised Jasper and Seth smiled.

"Then I am staying," he said and Rosalie shook her head.

"Edward just said that they aren't looking for a fight. I can't let you stay Seth. This isn't your battle," she said and he crossed his arms.

"So you don't think of me like family," he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"You know that is not what this is about….."

"Rosalie, I am staying. I make my own decisions and I choose to stand beside you. You are my family so get used to having me around," he said and she crossed her arms. She thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Fine, but you do as we say, got it," she asked and he nodded with a smile. She looked at Kaya. "There really isn't a reason for you to stay and put yourself in danger. I am sure you know who the Volturi are." Kaya nodded.

"They are the rulers of the vampire world and feared by all that face them. I know who they are but I don't care." Nahuel spoke up.

"Look Kaya…" Kaya cut him off.

"You came to rescue Renesmee from them before you even knew who she was. How can you expect me to leave Seth knowing that I love him," she asked her brother and he looked down. She looked at Emmett and then Rosalie. "If they asked you to leave Emmett and let him stand alone, would you? No, because you love him and can't be without him. That is how I feel about Seth so why can't you understand that," she asked Rosalie and everyone was quiet. Kaya hugged Seth and Rosalie looked at the others.

"I guess everyone is staying so we better get our strategy ready so we can deal with these Italian bastards," she said and Emmett pumped his fist.

"Just one fight Rose, please, just let me take out Demitri or Felix," he begged and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"Do you have a plan," he asked him and Jasper nodded.

"This isn't a war. It is a subtle mind game that he wants to win. Aro isn't coming to fight. He wants to collect as much information as possible in order to prepare for another attack later on. That is if we don't join his army which he knows we won't. The main goal is to stay as far from him as possible. Do not make contact and Aro is sly so he will try to be subtle about it. There is one thing that I worry about though." Edward nodded after reading his thoughts.

"I agree, Aro isn't going to stop until we are his or dead. We are the biggest family now and our bond scares him even more. Not to mention the fact that we can get fighters at anytime," said Edward and Carlisle sighed.

"Should we contact the others and ask them to come tomorrow," he asked and Edward shook his head.

"Aro would find a way to use that against us. We have to play this card right," said Edward and he started to think. Bella grabbed his hand.

"What is it," she asked and he shook his head.

"It's just every time I am around Aro I feel him trying to block me out but not from everything. It is like he doesn't want me to know he is blocking me out. I can hear his thoughts but there is something he guards with his life. There is a secret he fears and doesn't want me to know. If I could find out that secret then I know I can use it as leverage." Carlisle looked at his son confused.

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because I was too distracted before but the more I think about the past times I was around him, I know there is something there." Jasper slowly nodded.

"Then we will plan accordingly. Renesmee and Bella should be by Edward when we meet them. Bella will use her shield of course and Renesmee can do something they aren't aware of. She can communicate with Edward through their touch. Renesmee would you feel comfortable with that," asked Jasper and Nahuel crossed his arms. Renesmee pulled her husband closer to her.

"I know you will be right by my side and if this can help us with the Volturi then let's figure out how to do this," she said and Nahuel nodded. Jasper looked at everyone around the room.

"Alright then, let's start planning." They all nodded and tried to figure out a way to keep the Volturi out of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next evening, everyone was trying to stay calm as they waited for the Volturi. Alice assured them that the Volturi wouldn't arrive until sundown. Seth was holding Kaya as they sat on the couch. He couldn't help but be a little nervous. The Volturi couldn't be trusted and it was bad enough that the Cullens would have to be there but having Kaya there as well made him even more uneasy. Rosalie and Emmett walked in and Rosalie smiled at Kaya.

"Can I speak with you for a moment," she asked and Kaya nodded before following her outside. Rosalie walked into the backyard and Kaya looked at her curiously.

"What is this about," she asked and Rosalie sighed.

"This is my last plea for you to do the right thing. It is about Seth and I want to make sure that if anything happens, the two of you get out of there." Kaya shook her head.

"You heard Jasper and Alice and even Edward. They aren't looking for a fight."

"True, but things happen and I don't want to be surprised. If something does happen then I want you two to head to Jacob and Leah's." Kaya shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling this to Seth?"

"Seth would never listen, but I trust you to. You can take my car and inside the glove compartment is some money to get by with. You have to promise me that you will keep him safe." Kaya looked down.

"I know how hard it was for you to do this and I know how much you love Seth but I think you underestimate how much he loves you. He would never leave and not even I could stop him. Plus I would never leave his side so you are stuck with us."

"So there is nothing I can do to change your mind? Do you really have to be this stubborn?" Kaya smirked.

"Wouldn't you be if the shoe was on the other foot? I couldn't leave Seth or Nahuel and Seth wouldn't leave you and Nahuel wouldn't leave Renesmee. You are stuck with us Rosalie," she said and Rosalie gritted her teeth but slowly nodded.

"I understand but I had to try," she said and Kaya smiled.

"We'll all make it out of this alright?"

"Good because I am sick and tired of the Volturi scaring this family so hopefully we can pull this off." They walked back inside and Seth and Emmett smiled at them. Suddenly, Alice walked downstairs and Jasper was by her side.

"It's time," she said and they all gathered out by the porch. Carlisle and Esme were in front with Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Nahuel right beside them. Seth and Kaya were off to the side by Nahuel and Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were on the opposite side. Jasper thought it would be best for Emmett and Rosalie to be away from Seth. He didn't want Aro to get intrigued by the bond Rosalie, Emmett and Seth had because when Aro was intrigued, he was dangerous. They all heard rustling in the forest and Bella put up her shield. Moments later Aro walked out with a smile on his face. Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix were right behind him and Aro walked closer. As soon as he got halfway to them, Carlisle put his hand up.

"That is close enough Aro," he said and Aro bowed his head.

"Hello old friend, it has been too long."

"What brings you here Aro?" Aro chuckled.

"So formal and to the point, Carlisle I am surprised. I am sure you knew I was coming since Alice probably saw it in a vision." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, but she wasn't clear why you would come. The last time we all met, you were trying to kill us." Aro scoffed.

"Oh that was simply a misunderstanding Carlisle. You must understand that we must keep order. I could not let our friendship blind me from the truth but now I am here to make amends." He stuck out his hand. "Let us shake and be friends once again." Jasper looked at Carlisle and Carlisle shook his head.

"The friendship that we once had is over old friend. I would appreciate nothing more but for you to leave us in peace." Jane crossed her arms and Bella gave her a wink with a smile. Jane hissed and Aro looked at her.

"Now Jane, be civil," he warned and Edward grabbed Renesmee's hand.

_He is blocking something. I can feel it. Renesmee, ask him where his other guards are while I try to focus._

Renesmee smiled sweetly at Aro.

"Aro, the last time I saw you, there were more guards. This must be a peaceful visit then," she said and Aro nodded.

"Of course it is and peace is all I seek. Why Renesmee, you have grown up so nicely I see. Will you come and let me see how your progression steadily slowed? I have always been intrigued by you." Renesmee shook her head with a smile.

"As you can see, I am an adult now. There is no reason to live in the past and bring up old memories," she explained and he looked around. He saw Seth and smirked.

"I see werewolves are still accompanying the Cullens. I could smell you from miles away dear boy." Seth crossed his arms and Aro looked into the forest trying to find anymore of the pack. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We have other priorities and family business to attend to so Aro please state your business or leave peacefully. Our families can coexist and with you all the way in Italy I see no reason for us to believe otherwise," said Carlisle and Aro started to pace. He looked at the entire family and smiled.

"You know, there are more of you than last time and I recognize you Nahuel, the rare breed. It looks like you have yet another of your kind as well," he said looking at Kaya. "Carlisle I am simply interested in finding out how this came to be so please old friend let me find out the best way I know how to." He put his hand out but Carlisle shook his head again.

"I agree with my granddaughter Aro. We do not feel like going down memory lane so…."

"Then how about a challenge," asked Aro and Emmett straightened up with a smile. "I see Emmett likes that. How about a duel? One fight and I will pick who fights in it. If your side wins then we will leave in peace but if our side wins then you will have to shake my hand and let me know for sure that we are at peace," he suggested. Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward read through Aro's mind and decided the best route was to just accept the challenge. If not, Aro would go back to Volterra announcing that the Cullens did not want peace anymore and refused him. Edward knew there was something Aro was hiding and if he could just have more time and have Aro keep talking he knew he could find out what it was. Edward nodded to Carlisle and Carlisle slowly nodded as well.

"Why not," he said smiling politely and Aro bowed his head.

"Marvelous, then I will choose one of my fighters of course. Felix, please step forward." Felix smiled as he stepped up and Emmett started jumping up and down raising his hand.

"Oh, me, me, me, pick me Aro, pick me!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband and Aro laughed.

"I see that you are anxious Emmett but I don't think that battle is the way to go." He looked down the line and smiled at Renesmee. Edward hissed and Aro smiled even more. "Renesmee, since you won't let me see how you managed to progress and grow over the years, I will simply have to watch you fight to see how much of your vampire side is in control." Carlisle gritted his teeth.

"No," yelled Carlisle and Aro smiled.

"My how your temper has grown old friend, Felix just wants to have some fun with her." Nahuel hissed and Emmett stood there with his jaw to the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight Aro. I am begging to fight this no good, spineless, coward of a fighter you call Felix but you instead make him fight my little niece," asked Emmett and Felix hissed at him. Aro bowed his head.

"It is my decision after all," said Aro and Emmett laughed.

"Here that Felix, he doesn't even think you can take one of the men. He is making you fight a girl," laughed Emmett and Felix growled. Edward frowned at Aro. The moment Felix got upset, Aro tensed but not from the sound of the growl. Edward tried to dig deeper and knew it had something to do with Aro fearing his army. Edward looked at Renesmee.

_I can't let you fight him and you know that._

_Dad, we have no choice and besides, I am a Cullen and know more than they think remember?_

Edward slowly nodded and Bella glared at him.

"How could you let her go out there," she asked and he sighed. He knew she was trying to stay strong and keep the shield up but also worried about her little girl.

"Trust me, love," he said and he looked at Aro, "he put us in a corner and trapped us." Rosalie gritted her teeth and Jane winked at her and Bella. Renesmee slowly walked over to Felix and Nahuel tried not to charge Felix for the way he was looking at his wife. Felix smiled.

"You take after your mother. How sweet of her to leave you with such gorgeous assets," he teased and winked at her. Nahuel took a step forward and Seth pulled him back. Aro smiled at Felix.

"Do what you do best Felix but not to the death. After all, we come in peace and only want a simple handshake." Felix bowed his head.

"Yes master," he said obediently and then charged Renesmee. She anticipated the move and quickly flipped out of the way. Felix looked at her shocked and she winked at him.

"Come on Felix, is that all you got," she giggled and he tried to grab her again but she slid out the way. She kicked him in the butt and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Emmett busted out laughed and Felix hissed at him. Emmett flexed his arms.

"Bring it on coward," he taunted and Aro looked at Felix.

"Attack her Felix," he commanded and Felix turned around just as Renesmee was about to pounce on him. He swung his right arm and connected with her midsection causing her to fly backward. She fell into a tree and took it down. Emmett roared and Edward got down in a defensive stance as Nahuel was about to charge Felix. Rosalie, Bella and Alice were about to attack as well. Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, calm them," he said panicked and Jasper jumped in front of their group sending a huge wave of calm knocking everyone back a step. Aro smiled at Jasper.

"Oh how useful you would be, I will stop this battle if you join me. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice," he looked at Felix and sighed before looking at Emmett, "and Emmett." Rosalie's eyes widened as she looked at her husband's shocked face. Aro never wanted Emmett in the past and Felix looked just as shocked. Edward smiled as Aro tried to calm Felix.

"Stay focused Felix," he said and Felix tried to look only at Renesmee. Edward smiled as he felt that block again. If he could be sure that Aro was even subconsciously thinking about the secret, he could use all his strength to reveal it, but he knew Aro was trying to keep it hidden. Renesmee got up and dusted off. Rosalie looked at her niece.

"Renesmee, remember what Alice and I told you about some men and not taking no for an answer," she asked and Renesmee smiled as she looked at Felix. Edward looked at Rosalie.

_Deny his request and let them finish this Edward._

Edward nodded and looked at Aro.

"The answer is no Aro just like it has been in past. We will not join you. Let them finish this battle." Aro rolled his eyes and motioned to Felix who charged Renesmee. She flipped over him and kicked his legs from under him. Felix flipped up and grabbed her from behind as he laughed. Aro smiled but so did Rosalie.

Renesmee jerked her head back causing it to smash into Felix's nose before she used all her force to elbow him in the gut. She flipped behind him positioning her at his neck and placed her hand on his throat showing him more visuals than his mind could take. He crumpled to the ground and she looked up at Aro.

"I believe I won unless you want me to finish him," she warned and Emmett jumped up and down.

"My turn," he said repeatedly and Aro looked away before nodding.

"The duel is over and you win Renesmee." Renesmee ran over to her family and Edward quickly grabbed her hand again.

_Renesmee ask about Felix. Ask if Aro thinks Emmett would have done a better job._

"Aro, I am sure you are disappointed. Do you believe that my Uncle Emmett would have been able to do a better job," she asked and Aro looked at Felix then at Emmett.

"I would love for your uncle to join my army dear Renesmee." Felix hissed and Aro looked back at him but Edward still couldn't get a read.

_Ask where Caius is._

"I am sure Caius would have loved the show Aro," she said sweetly and he nodded with a smile.

"Caius loves a good battle," he agreed but the secret was still safe.

_Ask about Marcus._

"Marcus would have been the only one feeling bored correct?" Aro looked up and Edward smiled. There was the block and Edward focused on it even more.

_Ask about Marcus again._

"Marcus is usually bored with these types of situations," she added. Aro slowly nodded and Edward closed his eyes as he dove into Aro's mind. He could only get out single words the deeper he went. _Marcus, revolt, Didyme, power, gone_

Edward opened his eyes and whispered the word that seemed to stick out the most.

"Didyme," he said and Aro looked at him bewildered. Suddenly that one word opened up the train of thought that Edward wanted. It happened so fast he had to evaluate the words again to make them coherent. Carlisle looked at him confused.

"What about Didyme," asked Carlisle and Aro couldn't take his eyes off of Edward. Renesmee read the thoughts and gasped. Edward smiled at Aro and walked forward. He walked past Carlisle and Esme and straight to Aro.

"I believe we should talk in private unless you would like me to explain to everyone what that name truly means," he threatened and Aro gritted his teeth. It was the first time Aro actually showed true anger on his face.

"Dear ones stay put and bring the Cullens no harm," he said still looking at Edward.

"Follow me," smiled Edward and they ran into the forest far enough away to be out of hearing distance. They were both quiet for a moment and Aro looked away.

"So you know the truth," he asked and Edward nodded.

"You were always trying to do everything in your power to hide it from me but I never realized it before."

"Realized what," challenged Aro and Edward smiled.

"That you killed your own sister and Marcus's true love just because you wanted to make sure they didn't leave. You knew Didyme and Marcus weren't happy but you also knew she was the only reason he would leave. You couldn't handle that so you killed your own sister. I guess it didn't really matter though because you never once loved her."

"I did love her!"

"She was nothing more than a pawn in your game! You only turned her into a vampire to see if she had a power you could use. It wasn't the power you expected though. She had the power to make people feel happiness and she made him feel like that at all times. You killed his mate and now you know that if he ever found out he would go into a rage. Marcus doesn't care about anything right now and that is why he stays but if he knew the one person that he trusted killed his mate he would not only revolt, but he would kill you in the slowest way possible." Aro was shaking with rage and he gritted his teeth.

"What do you want for your silence?"

"First of all know that I will make sure if anything happens to our family, your secret will be known. I don't care what pathetic thing you did in the past Aro. All I want is to make sure that my family is safe. I never want to see you again. You will keep your guards away from us no matter what or I will personally be the barer of bad news to Marcus. I am sure Caius wouldn't be too fond of your treason as well. Are we clear?" Aro regained composure and smiled.

"Crystal," he said and Edward nodded.

"That's right, walk out of here like nothing happened because your guards are already suspicious. Leave and make sure you do not hunt on this land." Aro bowed his head and they ran back to the others. Carlisle gave Edward a look and Edward patted his shoulder. Aro was quiet for a moment as he paced but then looked at his guards.

"Dear ones head home," he announced and they bowed their heads and disappeared back into the forest. He looked back at the Cullens. "Carlisle, old friend you will never see me or my guards again. I am sorry we couldn't work out some type of agreement. I would love to have your coven in the Volturi but I will leave you in peace. Farewell old friend." Carlisle nodded and Aro looked at Edward.

"Special gift indeed my boy, use it wisely." Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and Aro disappeared into the forest. Alice squealed happily and jumped on Edward.

"You are a genius. I knew you could break him!" Edward laughed and hugged Alice while the others looked at them confused. Edward smiled at his family.

"It is over and for good this time I promise. Aro and the Volturi will never bother us again." Jasper looked at them confused.

"What if they try to?" Edward shook his head.

"He fears us more now than ever before and he knows that coming back would be the end to him and the Volturi. Let's all go inside and I'll explain." They all slowly nodded and walked inside. Edward quickly explained to them about Aro murdering his own sister in order to keep the Volturi together. Marcus would start a war within the Volturi if he knew the truth about who killed his mate. Aro even feared that Caius would revolt if he knew the truth. Caius would side with Marcus and happily go to war against Aro. Jasper smiled after hearing the truth.

"He has no choice but do whatever we want now. Could you imagine if Marcus found out the truth? The repercussions would be catastrophic," said Jasper and Edward nodded.

"I knew that Aro was hiding something because every time Felix would lose focus it scared Aro. He is paranoid and fears one of his guards revolting just like he is afraid of Marcus. He knew he made a mistake by offering Emmett a place in the guard which is why he never did before," explained Edward and Rosalie frowned.

"Then why did he this time," she asked and Edward smiled.

"Renesmee's ability to beat Aro's best fighter bruised his ego. He wasn't thinking about the repercussions of asking Emmett to join him anymore. He was thinking only about the power which has always been Aro's weakness. He is smart and cunning but his desire for power blinds him to the consequences of his actions." Emmett smiled.

"I knew he wanted me! Felix is such a coward and so is Demitri. I could take them both but Aro never wanted to bruise their egos either." Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Well I hate the idea of him wanting any of you but especially you Em. The moment he asked you, I was ready to kill him," she said through gritted teeth and Carlisle smiled.

"Well fear not, because the Volturi are officially out of our lives but Edward I do have one question. Even if we all know the secret, what makes you so sure that he won't send his army to kill us and keep the secret safe?"

"Seth is the reason, Jasper was right to have Seth stay. It showed that we have connections outside of the vampire world and the fact that a werewolf is on our side scared him. He thinks that the whole pack is with us and that we will tell the wolves who in turn would tell the Denali clan and all our other witnesses if we ever disappeared. Plus, we know too many others and he wouldn't be able to figure out who knew. He knew Alice would be able to tell he was coming and that would give us time to tell everyone, even Marcus, the secret." Carlisle smiled and hugged his son.

"You did well and Renesmee I was very impressed with your skills," said Carlisle proudly and Renesmee giggled.

"I have my aunts to thank for that. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose told me that I should know how to fight just in case anything ever happened and it definitely came in handy. I needed it in order to get close enough to Felix to overwork his mind," she explained and Jasper looked at Alice and Rosalie.

"You two are pretty vicious when necessary and definitely smart. I didn't even think he would stoop so low as to make Renesmee fight Felix," said Jasper and Rosalie smirked.

"He is a man and would do anything to win. He figured his best bet was to put a man against a woman and with Renesmee being the youngest I could see why he thought she would be the weakest. I'm just glad you calmed us down Jasper because a battle was about to break out when Felix hit her," said Rosalie and Bella nodded.

"Felix was in more danger than he realizes," added Bella and Nahuel nodded.

"Sorry Emmett, but you wouldn't have had a chance to get to Felix. He would have been dead before you even pounced," said Nahuel but Emmett didn't say anything. He was pouting and Rosalie looked at him confused.

"What is it Em?"

"So they are never coming back? Like never ever, like not even in centuries, I never even got to fight Felix or Demitri! It isn't fair!" He started whining and everyone laughed at him. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Sorry we didn't let you risk your life son," she giggled and he shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll find a way to keep busy. Hey Rose, you want to show me some of those moves you taught Renesmee," he asked wiggling his eyebrows and she bit her lip. They raced upstairs and Esme stood up.

"If you two shift the foundation of this house, you are in big trouble," she called and everyone else laughed. Carlisle pulled his wife into his arms.

"Let's not worry about that tonight," he smiled and they said goodnight before going upstairs. Jasper groaned as waves of lust were sent through him. Alice giggled and stood up.

"Come on Jazzy let's go celebrate," she smiled. Renesmee and Nahuel got up as well and walked to the door with Edward and Bella.

"I am glad the plan worked dad," smiled Renesmee and he winked at his daughter.

"You did so well and I am so proud of you," he said hugging her and Bella hugged her as well.

"We both are," she added and they walked out. Kaya hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," she said and he gave her and Seth a look.

"What do you plan on doing since everyone is busy," he asked curiously and Seth blushed. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Come on Nahuel, let's leave them alone." He tried to question them some more but his wife pulled him away from the house. Seth looked at Kaya and then shoved his hands in his pockets. She giggled and pulled him upstairs.

"I am sure we can find a way to celebrate as well," she smiled and his eyes got wide as they ran up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since the visit from the Volturi and everyone was finally at ease again. Edward was very pleased with Aro's thoughts as he left the Cullens and was sure that he would never return because of his fear of his secret being revealed. Rosalie and Renesmee were enjoying the warmth of the sun in the front yard and Seth walked over to them.

"Hey Rose, hey Renesmee, is Edward in the cottage," he asked and Renesmee nodded.

"He is playing his piano and pouting since Aunt Alice dragged my mom to Seattle for the day," she giggled and Seth nodded. He walked past them and Rosalie gave him a look.

"Where is Kaya?" He smiled and pointed to the backyard.

"She is helping Esme with the landscaping. She knows where I am going." Rosalie nodded and he walked to Edward and Bella's cottage. It wasn't too far from the house and he wanted to walk in order to get his confidence together. He needed to talk to someone about his relationship with Kaya and figured that Edward would be the best one to talk to. He always had a great relationship with Edward and he trusted his opinion plus knew Edward wouldn't treat him like a child. By the time he got to the cottage, Edward was waiting for him on the porch.

"Come on in Seth," he smiled and Seth gave a small smile before walking in. He sat down on the couch and Edward chuckled.

"I am flattered you chose me to talk to about this topic," said Edward and Seth shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't freak out like Rose would or make fun of me like Emmett would. Alice would be too giddy to speak, I wouldn't feel that comfortable talking with Jasper or Bella, and Carlisle and Esme are too old to talk about stuff like that." Edward laughed.

"You do realize how old I am right?" Seth chuckled.

"Yea but you know what I mean. We're cool and I know I can talk to you." Edward sat down in front of Seth and nodded.

"Very true, so you are thinking about taking your relationship with Kaya to the next level and you are nervous. You are right Seth. Kissing and making out as you put it is a lot different from having sex." Seth blushed.

"The good thing is you can read my thoughts so I don't have to say it," said Seth and Edward sat back.

"Well, I don't know if I can give you the answer you want. All of us are very old fashioned and keep the values of the time period we were born in. Premarital sex was frowned upon when I was younger and Carlisle and Esme always kept the same values as well." Seth thought for a moment.

"So all of you got married before having sex?" Edward nodded and Seth gave him a look. "Even Rosalie and Emmett," he asked and Edward laughed but then nodded.

"You must remember that while Rose and Emmett are passionate now they didn't start off that way. Remember how Rosalie came to be," he said and Seth looked down.

"Oh, right, so you and Bella…."

"We waited until our honeymoon," finished Edward and Seth sighed. Edward read his thoughts and shook his head.

"You don't know that she will feel that way. She loves you and stood by you in a time when she didn't have to. She knew the dangers the Volturi brought but loved you enough to stand by you no matter what. I don't think Kaya would be opposed to marriage."

"Yea but we haven't known each other very long," said Seth looking down and Edward slowly nodded.

"True, but you are thinking about this all wrong. When you live forever, time means nothing. You learn to follow your instincts and do what you think is best. You haven't learned that yet because you still haven't lived long enough to lose track of time like we have. Kaya hasn't learned that either but the two of you must do what is best for you. You have imprinted and she sees you as her mate." Seth started thinking again and Edward chuckled.

"Stop worrying about the ring and….oh boy," he sighed and Alice skipped into the cottage grinning widely.

"It's about time Seth Clearwater! I didn't think you would ever put a ring on that girl's finger!" Edward started laughing and Seth looked at her confused.

"We just met a couple of weeks ago Alice." Alice thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Hmm, seems longer but oh well get up. We are going to Seattle to pick out the best ring available. Then I will drop you off in Forks so you can tell your mother. I would wait to tell Leah and Jacob though. They have their hands full with the baby." Seth's eyes got big.

"They don't even realize I am with Kaya," he said as he gulped and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying about them. They will find out soon enough now let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door as he looked pleadingly at Edward.

"Sorry Seth but I can't help you with this one. By the way, Alice where is Bella? When did you two….."

"As soon as I saw that Seth was going to talk to you, I ran back here. Bella is going to drive the car back," she explained and Edward nodded.

"I'll go catch up with her. Where is…."

"She is still in Seattle looking in a bookstore. If you leave now, you will get there before she leaves the store. Her infatuation with books is scary sometimes." Edward smirked.

"Says the woman with the infatuation with shopping," he mumbled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh Edward, you can be so annoying! Come on Seth, let's go." Seth looked at Edward who nodded at him.

"It will be fine Seth," said Edward and Seth nodded before walking back to the house to get one of the cars.

Kaya and Esme were building a new greenhouse in the backyard. Kaya handed her some wood and Esme smiled at her.

"Thank you, I am glad you decided to come spend some time with me," said Esme and Kaya slowly nodded.

"I kind of wanted to talk about….well about relationships." Esme gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Relationships are different when you can live forever. Humans only spend time with their significant other for several years and sometimes not even that long. Vampires and werewolves work differently. When a vampire finds their mate, it is the best feeling in the world. Knowing that you have found the one you are going to spend your life with is unlike any other feeling." Kaya smiled at Esme.

"So when you found Carlisle, you knew he felt the same way you did?" Esme took Kaya's hand and sat her down on the back porch.

"I know you haven't been around werewolves but imprinting is very powerful. Seth is devoted to only you and he would do anything to make you happy. I know that you love him too." Kaya nodded.

"I do, I just have never imagined feeling this way especially not with a werewolf. I worry about his family. Nahuel is supportive of us but will Seth's sister be? And what about Jacob, from what Nahuel has told me, I know he isn't fond of our kind." Esme shook her head.

"You can't let others decide your fate for you. When Carlisle decided against drinking human blood, he knew other vampires would think he was insane. I knew that our way of life was different than most of our kind and would be ridiculed but it doesn't matter. When you have forever, you stop worrying about small things like what others think of you. You are in love with Seth and he is in love with you. That is all that matters." Kaya hugged Esme and smiled.

"Thank you and you are right. I better go find Seth. I am starting to miss him anyways," giggled Kaya and Rosalie walked outside.

"Unfortunately, you will have to miss him for a bit longer. Alice has dragged him to Seattle for some reason. She just called and told me to keep you entertained," said Rosalie and Kaya frowned.

"Is he alright, he usually wouldn't leave without telling me?"

"You don't know Alice very well but you will learn soon enough. Besides, it will give us some time to get to know one another. How about we go into town and look around," suggested Rosalie and Kaya slowly nodded. Esme smiled at Rosalie as she walked past her.

"Play nice," she warned and Rosalie winked at her. Rosalie and Kaya walked to the garage and over to Rosalie's car. Kaya looked it over.

"Seth told me you are really into cars. What kind is this?" Rosalie slipped into the driver's seat.

"This is an exclusive Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Emmett bought it for me," she smiled with pride.

"I don't know that much about cars. We never had much use for one." Rosalie looked at her shocked.

"So, do you even know how to drive a car?" Kaya shrugged.

"Sort of…"

"How do you sort of know how to drive a car?"

"Well I do but I am not used to driving at all." Rosalie gave her a sly smile.

"Then we will have to teach you how to drive and how to fix up a car as well. We'll get you one to play with." Kaya smiled at her.

"Thank you Rosalie and not just for wanting to teach me about cars but for understanding my relationship with Seth." Rosalie shrugged as she started up the car.

"Who am I to stop you? You obviously love him and I just want him happy." Kaya smiled even more and got in the car before Rosalie sped out of the driveway.

Seth watched Alice skip around the jewelry store. They had been in Seattle for over an hour and Alice had the saleswoman running all around the store.

"I mean this is Tiffany's, they should have better rings than this!" Seth looked at Alice confused.

"I thought it was pretty nice," he offered and she scoffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"And what were you basing your opinion on?" He shrugged.

"It was pretty big and shiny," he tried and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seth, I love you, but let me handle this alright? You have no clue what you are even talking about!" Seth chuckled and the saleswoman came back over looking exasperated.

"Ma'am maybe it would be better if you tell me what kind of ring you are looking for." Alice smiled and nodded.

"Well it is an engagement ring so it shouldn't be better than the wedding ring we will be buying later on. I was thinking a princess cut diamond with a carat weight of two point five." The woman's eyes widened and she slowly nodded.

"Ma'am you do realize that a ring like that would cost….."

"Cost is of no importance now please show me the ring," said Alice sweetly and the woman quickly walked into the back. Alice clapped happily and hugged Seth.

"She is going to love it Seth. Trust me this is going to be perfect! After we buy the ring, I will drop you off at your mother's house in Forks. Make sure to tell Charlie hello for me." Seth shook his head.

"I think I will just run. It will give me the chance to clear my head." Alice shrugged.

"I knew you would want to but I wanted to ask just in case. I will take the ring home and put it in your dresser where Kaya won't find it." Seth was about to speak but the saleswoman came back over with a beautiful diamond ring. Alice nodded happily and pulled out her credit card.

"We will take it," she smiled and the woman charged the card. Seth looked at Alice.

"Shouldn't I be paying for….."

"Seth, let's not start this circular discussion. I am paying for it and you are accepting. Don't make me call Esme and have her talk to you." Seth smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks little pixie," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You have been around Emmett too long." He laughed and the saleswoman handed Alice the bag and her card. Alice and Seth walked out and Alice gasped as she saw a vision.

"Oh Seth, how inconsiderate of me, I am sure your mother would like to see the ring. You should take the car…."

"But it would be faster to…."

"Seth, there is no way you are going to carry a thirty five thousand dollar ring in your mouth! I don't think Kaya would appreciate the drool on it." Seth chuckled and took the keys from her.

"I'll be back…"

"Yes, yes, I know," she giggled and he hopped in the car. She watched him drive away before heading home.

Two hours later, Seth made it to Forks and pulled into the driveway of Charlie and Sue's house. Charlie was cutting the lawn and smiled when Seth got out of the car.

"What do we owe this honor? The next visit I expected would be from Bella, Edward and Renesmee." Seth smiled at him.

"I just decided to come today and I need to speak with my mom." Charlie gave him a look and nodded.

"Sure, she is right inside. Sue," he called and they walked into the house. Sue walked downstairs and smiled when she saw Seth.

"I was just thinking about you," she giggled as she hugged her son. "I just got through talking to Leah. We were talking about Joshua. I can't wait to see my grandson. Charlie and I are flying to see them next month." Seth smiled and sat down on the couch with his mother.

"That's great. I haven't talked to her since she had Joshua. I guess I have been busy but I was thinking about going to see them in Wyoming next week." Sue nodded.

"I am sure Leah would love that," said Sue and Seth started to fidget.

"Yea, well, I have something important to tell her anyways." Sue looked her son over. Something was different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it at first but then looked into his eyes and she smiled.

"So, who is she," she asked and he looked at her shocked.

"Um, what, I mean how did you…."

"Seth, I am your mother and I know you. So who is she, what is her name?" Seth looked at Sue and then Charlie who was standing in the doorway. Sue gave Charlie a warm smile and he chuckled.

"I'll go finish up with the lawn," he said and walked out. Sue looked at Seth.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting explanation?" Seth sighed.

"I imprinted," he confessed and she smiled at him.

"I can tell by your eyes Seth but what aren't you telling me?" He took in a deep breath.

"I imprinted on Nahuel's sister, Kaya," he confessed and she thought for a moment.

"Nahuel is Renesmee's husband correct? He is half human and half…" She looked at him shocked and he nodded.

"Vampire," he finished. She stood up and started to pace.

"Seth….I mean…..how did this happen? How did you…."

"The same way any of our kind imprint on someone. She came to visit Nahuel and the moment I saw her, I knew. I love her mom and she loves me." Sue shook her head.

"Seth, this is serious. You remember what happened the last time a werewolf imprinted on a vampire…..well half vampire….you know what I mean. Jacob fell in love and Renesmee ended up not feeling the same."

"But this is different. Kaya loves me too and she isn't a child who is constantly changing. She is two years older than I am and she loves me as if I were her mate. I am her mate mom." Sue scoffed.

"You do realize you aren't a vampire right Seth? Have all of these years with the Cullens made you forget who you truly are?" Seth stood up and frowned.

"I am constantly reminded of who I am and that I am different. I was afraid to even propose to Kaya because I am a werewolf!" Sue stood there shocked and he looked down.

"You are engaged to her?" He shook his head and pulled out the ring box. She gasped as he opened it and showed her the ring.

"Not yet, but I am going to ask her no matter what. I love her mom and she loves me. She stood by me when she didn't have to. The Volturi didn't even know who she was and she could have easily….."

"When did the Volturi come back," she asked concerned and he sighed.

"It is a long story but they are never coming back. We weren't in any real danger. The point is that she could have easily left but she didn't." Sue sighed and put her face in her hands.

"What do the Cullens think about all this?"

"Rosalie was worried at first but she finally is coming around and the others are happy for me. Mom, I really want you to be happy for me too." Sue looked at the ring again and smiled.

"That is some ring. I am guessing one of the Cullens picked…."

"Alice of course and I just hope Kaya says yes." Sue walked over to her son and cupped his face.

"Seth, you are one of the kindest and sweetest people I know. You have grown into a handsome and loving man. This girl would be crazy not to love you. If she is what you truly want then I wish you all the best." Seth smiled and hugged his mother.

"Thanks mom and I want to be with Kaya. I never expected to imprint but I love her so much." Sue nodded, but gave him a look.

"You haven't told your sister yet have you?" He smiled sheepishly.

"You were the first one I told besides Edward and Alice. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Plus, you are afraid to tell Leah," she smiled and he nodded.

"Definitely," he sighed and she hugged him again.

"Follow your heart son. You always have and that is what makes you the great man that you are today." He nodded and walked out of the house. Charlie smiled at him.

"Leaving so soon," he asked and Seth nodded.

"I am about to go propose to the woman I love," he smiled and waved at them both. "Bye, love you," said Sue as she waved goodbye and Charlie stood there confused as Seth drove away.

"Who is he in love with," he asked.

"Nahuel's sister, Kaya," she answered and he thought for a moment.

"But aren't they like…" She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Charlie," she warned and he nodded.

"Let's go eat," he said with a smile and she giggled before following him in.

An hour later, Kaya and Rosalie pulled up to the house. Rosalie was surprised at how much she got along with Kaya. Kaya was very interested in learning about cars and Rosalie was already thinking about what kind of car she was going to get her. They got out of the car and Kaya frowned.

"He still isn't back," she asked concerned and Rosalie smiled at her.

"I am sure Alice just has him running around Seattle with her. Who knows what she is putting him through." Alice skipped out of the house with a smile and Rosalie walked over to her confused.

"I thought you were with Seth. Where is he," she asked and Alice giggled.

"Don't worry he will be here in a couple of minutes. Kaya why don't you wait out here for him and Rose come with me." Rosalie gave her a look but followed her into the house. Kaya sat down on the porch and waited for Seth. It seemed pretty quiet in the house but before she could question what everyone was doing, she heard Seth coming down the road. She stood up with a smile as she waited for him and Seth pulled up in the driveway. She ran over to him and gave him a hug causing him to laugh.

"Miss me," he teased and she glared at him.

"Seth, where have you been? I was worried about you and you didn't even tell me where you were! I didn't know what….." He cut her off with a kiss and she pulled him closer to her. He slowly broke away and smiled.

"I didn't mean to worry you but there was something important I needed to do." She looked at him confused and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You love me, right Kaya?" She giggled.

"Of course I do, I have never felt this way about anyone. After all you are my mate Seth Clearwater." He chuckled and nodded.

"I guess I am," he said proudly but then he started to fidget. "So as your mate, that means we get to be together forever right?"

"Seth, what is going on and why do you seem nervous?" He sighed and pulled out the ring. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he got down on one knee.

"Because I am nervous, I never expected to meet you so I never planned on proposing to someone," he said honestly and she took in a deep breath.

"I think you are doing just fine," she whispered trying to stay composed. He looked in her eyes and placed her hands in his.

"Kaya, you mean the world to me and I knew the moment I looked into your eyes that I wanted to be with you forever. I have always been happy with my life but after meeting you I realized something very important was missing, you. I love you with all my heart and if you will have me, I will do whatever I have to do to make you happy. Kaya, will you marry me," he asked nervously and she jumped into his arms knocking him over.

"Ouch," he chuckled and she quickly backed away but he pulled her back into his arms.

"Sorry," she said looking him over and he smiled.

"So is that a yes?" She kissed him passionately before nodding.

"Yes Seth, of course I will marry you!" He picked her up into his arms and swung her around happily. They both started laughing but stopped when they heard a squeal from inside the house. They looked toward the door to see everyone standing there. Seth blushed as Emmett walked over to him.

"Way to go Seth, you found a mate!" Seth and Kaya laughed as Emmett pumped his fist. Bella and Edward hugged them both.

"Congratulations little brother," smiled Bella and Seth chuckled.

"Thanks sis," he smiled back and Edward winked at him. Alice skipped over to them and pulled Seth and Kaya into a hug.

"I knew it, but I couldn't say anything until he asked. Do you know how hard it is to keep that kind of secret? I thought I would slip up!" Edward smirked.

"You almost did," he teased his sister and she slapped his shoulder. Jasper nodded.

"You have no clue how many waves of calm I had to send her, but it was worth it. Congratulations and I am happy for you both," said Jasper and Seth looked at them confused.

"So you knew before I even talked to Edward?" Edward smiled at him.

"Alice had a vision last week but wasn't sure about it. Today, she knew for sure." Seth hugged him and Nahuel and Renesmee walked over to them. Nahuel gave Seth a look.

"So I guess this means we are going to be brothers," he said in a serious tone and Seth looked at Kaya before nodding. Nahuel smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I couldn't ask for a better man for my sister, congratulations you two." Esme and Carlisle hugged them both and Esme smiled.

"I can't wait to start planning the wedding and I think you two could use a nice cottage as well. This is so exciting," said Esme beaming with pride and Carlisle patted Seth on the back.

"I am happy for you both," he said with a nod. Everyone turned to look at Rosalie. She was standing on the porch with her arms crossed and Seth gulped as she walked toward them.

"So you two are getting married," she asked and Kaya held Seth's hand as they both nodded. Everyone was quiet and Rosalie gave Kaya a look. "I guess your first car will also have to be your wedding gift." Kaya hugged her and Rosalie smiled before pulling Seth in for a hug.

"Thanks Rose," he said in relief and she nodded.

"I know you two are in love and it is nice to see you so happy Seth," said Rosalie but then her smile faded. "Of course telling Leah will be a problem." Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I was sort of hoping…..you would do it?" She laughed at him.

"That's funny, I thought you just asked me to tell your big sister that you are not only getting married but to a vampire and yes I know you are only half vampire Kaya but in Leah's eyes it won't matter." Kaya looked at Seth nervously and he put on his best puppy dog face.

"Please Rose, at least be there when I tell her," he pleaded and she crossed her arms before looking away.

"That puppy dog face is not going to work," she smirked and Emmett smiled at Seth.

"Maybe if you phase it will work better," he laughed and Seth rolled his eyes. He hugged Rosalie.

"You can't make me do this alone. I want you all to be there and….." Edward cut him off.

"I don't think so Seth," he said and Seth looked at them all.

"Hey, I stood by you when the Volturi came so you can at least stand by me now," he defended and Esme looked at Carlisle.

"He does have a point my love," she said and Bella's eyes widened.

"Have you met Leah," she asked Esme and Esme giggled. Seth walked over to Esme and put on his puppy dog face again. Esme awed and hugged him.

"We are all going and that is final," said Esme and Emmett pumped his fist.

"Road trip," he said running inside and Alice scoffed.

"Esme, I can't believe how easily you are falling for that face!" Seth pouted before hugging Alice.

"Please Alice, you know you are my favorite pixie," he said giving her a smile and she awed.

"Oh Seth, of course I will go…..even though that was a lame attempt. It will be nice to get a change in scenery and we can hunt in Yellowstone Park Jazzy!" Jasper smiled and nodded.

"They have a lot of bison and grizzlies there," agreed Jasper and Rosalie whined.

"Oh no," she said and they all heard Emmett as he ran back outside.

"Grizzly, when can we leave," he yelled and jumped up and down. Rosalie looked at Jasper.

"You got him excited so you have to deal with him," she said shaking her head. Jasper smirked and walked over to Emmett before sending him a wave of calm almost knocking him off his feet. Emmett shook it off and ran inside.

"No problem," smiled Jasper and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Cheater," she teased and Jasper winked at her. Kaya started to fidget.

"Well I am glad you will all be there because I am a bit worried about meeting Leah. Seth, are you sure I should go? Maybe it would be better if you told her and gave her some time before actually meeting me," she suggested and Seth chuckled.

"Don't worry Leah will come around and I have a good feeling about this. It will be nice to have everyone back together again," smiled Seth and Nahuel smirked.

"Oh yea, I just can't wait to see Jacob Black again," he mumbled and Renesmee giggled.

"Do you always have to say his name like that? You say it like he is a plague or something." Nahuel kissed his wife.

"He might as well be," he nodded and Kaya looked at her brother confused.

"Jacob is the arrogant jerk you told me about right? I always get the two confused," she teased and Nahuel nodded as Renesmee slapped his shoulder.

"Nahuel," she warned and Edward chuckled causing Bella to slap his shoulder.

"Edward," warned Bella and he covered his smile. Kaya looked at Seth.

"This is going to be interesting isn't it," she asked and Seth hugged her.

"Of course, but in a good way…..I think," he said trying to sound confident and then he smiled at Rosalie.

"So yea, thanks for coming along, now all you have to do is call Leah and tell her we are all coming," he said quickly as he tried to walk away. Rosalie ran to get in front of him and he sighed. "The vampire speed gets me every time," he pouted and she arched an eyebrow.

"Go call her and tell her that we are all visiting. This is your news Seth and you are lucky we are even coming. None of us are very excited about this trip." Emmett ran outside and started packing the cars.

"Grizzly, grizzly, grizzly, oh this is going to be so fun, Rose we have to hurry," yelled Emmett excitedly and Seth smiled at Rosalie.

"He doesn't count," she mumbled as she walked inside. Seth laughed and hugged Emmett.

"You always come to the rescue," he smiled and Emmett gave him a high five. Seth walked over to Kaya as the others went to go pack. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't worry about Leah or Jacob. She will come around and I will tell her in private before she meets you. Leah can be very reasonable," he explained and gave her a kiss. She hugged him and sighed.

"I hope so because I love you Seth and I want to be with you forever." Seth looked at her with a smile.

"No matter what, we are going to be together. Leah's support means a lot to me but she doesn't control my life. We are getting married so I suggest you get prepared for Alice. I have seen how she acts when she starts to plan weddings and Emmett is right. The little pixie loses her mind." Alice stuck her head out the front door.

"I heard that Seth Clearwater," she sang and Seth chuckled as she went back inside. He hugged Kaya.

"This is going to be great. Let's go pack," he smiled and she slowly nodded before following him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leah smiled as she hung up the phone and walked into the nursery. Jacob was holding their son, Joshua, and he had a huge smile on his face. Leah smiled lovingly at her husband.

"It is still kicking in isn't it, being a father to our beautiful son," she asked and Jacob nodded as he rocked Joshua.

"He is just so perfect. I am so happy Leah. I love you both so much." She kissed him but then sighed.

"Well I am glad you are in a good mood because I have some news. Seth is coming tomorrow and he is bringing company," she confessed and Jacob gave her a look.

"We knew they would come to visit. As long as that uptight prick doesn't come I am fine with it. Besides it is only for a visit," he smiled and Leah bit her lip.

"Well, Seth mentioned all of them coming." Jacob gritted his teeth.

"All of them…..as in the uptight prick as well?" Leah nodded and he started to whine.

"He is Renesmee's husband and it wouldn't kill you to call him Nahuel," she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't recall this Nahuel you speak of but I do remember Renesmee marrying the uptight prick," he smiled and Leah crossed her arms.

"I don't see why it should be a problem…..unless of course you still want Renesmee." He sighed and got up. He placed Joshua in his crib and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Leah, you know that isn't true. Yes, a part of me will always love Renesmee but you and Joshua are my life now. You give me so much more than she ever could. We have a baby boy and a wonderful life here. I love you Leah, you know that right?" She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"Yes, I do, but the way you talk about Nahuel….."

"I don't like the guy and never will. The feeling is mutual but I can handle him for a couple of days. How long are they staying anyways?" Leah shrugged.

"I don't know. Seth didn't say but something seemed off about him. I can't wait to see him and it will be nice for him to see his nephew." Jacob smiled and looked at Joshua sleeping in his crib.

"Our perfect little boy," he sighed and Leah nodded before kissing her husband.

The next day, Seth was driving the Lamborghini that Rosalie and Emmett got him for his birthday. Everyone else was following him and Kaya looked over at him.

"So why did they pick Jackson, Wyoming?"

"Leah and Jacob are both used to small town life and being surrounded by the wilderness. Plus they found the perfect house there and Leah immediately fell in love with it. Alice actually helped her pick it out." Kaya slowly nodded.

"I am a bit confused. Does Leah like the Cullens and just not other vampires or what?"

"Leah is complicated. She isn't a fan of vampires but she tolerated the Cullens and actually became accustomed to them. It wasn't hard for her to leave them though unlike me. It was really hard being away from them especially with Leah and Jacob always wanting to be alone. The only one Leah ever got close to was Rosalie." Kaya looked at him confused.

"I would have never guessed that." Seth shrugged.

"They had an understanding about one another. Rosalie knew that Leah liked her space and she respected that plus they had some things in common. I know that Leah is happy now with her life in Jackson with Jacob and I am happy for her." They passed the sign for Jackson, Wyoming and Seth sighed.

"Here we go, just remember to try to breathe. She can smell fear a mile away," he said and she gulped. "I am just joking Kaya. If you can handle Rosalie, then you can handle Leah. Plus, Rosalie is on our side so we have an advantage." Kaya smiled at him.

"That's why you wanted her here isn't it?" Seth nodded.

"Rosalie knows how to deal with Leah," he said with a wink and they turned onto a narrow road. A mile down the road, they saw a nice house and Seth pulled into the driveway. He got out and so did Kaya as the others pulled up behind them. Emmett ran over to Seth and smiled.

"I can already smell the Grizzly," he said excitedly and Seth laughed.

"Is that all you can think about? I have huge news to tell my sister and all you can think about is Grizzly," he asked and Emmett thought for a moment.

"Of course not, they also have moose and elk and wolves….but don't worry I won't hunt those. It just seems wrong for some reason," said Emmett and Seth laughed. Leah walked outside and smiled at her brother. He hugged her and Leah looked around at the others. She saw Rosalie and smiled at her.

"Hey Rose," she said as Rosalie walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Leah, it has been a while. How is motherhood treating you," she asked and Leah gave a smile.

"Great, I am glad to see you all again," said Leah but then she saw Kaya. "I wasn't expecting you to bring a guest." Seth gulped and Leah looked at him as Rosalie stepped in front of Kaya.

"That is just Nahuel's sister, Kaya, and she is staying with us. Most of us are going to hunt most of the trip. Emmett can't wait to head up to Yellowstone Park. It will just be me, Renesmee, Bella and Alice staying with all of you and Seth if that is alright," she asked and Leah nodded.

"Sounds good, would you all like to come inside?" Emmett quickly shook his head.

"We need to get going. We only have two days to see everything," he said excitedly and Leah laughed.

"Emmett, you haven't changed a bit. There are plenty of animals in the area, especially mountain lions. The town has been worried because there seems to be too many of the species and they are wandering into town now." Edward smiled.

"Well that won't be a problem anymore," he said with a nod and Leah winked at him.

"I am sure it won't be," she giggled. Jacob walked outside with Joshua in his arms and all the women awed. Jacob smiled at Bella and Renesmee before walking over to them.

"Bells, Nessie, it has been too long," he said before hugging them both. Nahuel rolled his eyes and Jacob smirked.

"Nahuel, looking as uptight as usual," he smiled and Nahuel crossed his arms.

"Jacob, your arrogance never ceases to amaze me," he replied and Renesmee gave Nahuel a look.

"You should be going and I'll see you when you get back." He slowly nodded and kissed her passionately before pulling away.

"See you soon and I have my cell phone on me if you need anything," he said and she nodded. Bella hugged Edward and gave him a kiss as well. Rosalie looked at Kaya and handed her a cell phone.

"We'll call you later," she said and Kaya nodded before looking at Seth. He took a step forward and Alice cleared her throat causing him to stop. Leah looked at Seth curiously and he looked down. Kaya tried her best not to look at him.

"I'll see you all later. It was nice meeting you Leah," said Kaya before walking away. Leah nodded and watched as she walked toward the forest. Rosalie and Alice kissed their husbands before they took off. Emmett led the way as they all disappeared into the forest. Leah smiled at Seth.

"Well come in, it has been a while since you have been here and I want you all to see what we did with the nursery," she said and Seth, Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella and Alice all followed Leah and Jacob inside. Renesmee smiled at Jacob before looking at Joshua.

"He has your eyes Jake. Can I hold him," she asked and Jacob nodded before handing Joshua to her. She smiled at him and Seth kissed Joshua's forehead.

"He is so cute," he chuckled and Rosalie nodded.

"Luckily, he looks like his mother," she smiled and Jacob smirked.

"Oh Rosalie, you still have your charm I see," said Jacob and Rosalie winked at him.

"As do you Jacob," she said smiling slyly and Leah giggled.

"You two behave and Jake, why don't you go change Joshua," she suggested and Jacob nodded. Bella and Renesmee both smiled.

"Can we come with you," asked Bella and Jacob nodded. They followed him out and Leah sat down. Seth, Rosalie and Alice did as well and Seth looked at Alice. She knew he wanted to know if it was a good time to tell Leah and she shook her head before speaking.

"So Leah, how are you enjoying married life," she asked and Leah smiled even more.

"It is great and Jacob is wonderful with Joshua." Rosalie nodded.

"I can tell you have him on a short leash…..no pun intended," she smiled and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Rose, honestly, is it necessary to be so evil to Jacob?" Rosalie shrugged.

"Necessary, no, but fun…most definitely," she said smiling sweetly and Leah giggled. She looked at Seth.

"So little brother, what do you think of your nephew," asked Leah but Seth didn't answer. He was looking out the window in the direction the others left. Rosalie nudged him.

"Seth," she called and he jumped.

"Huh, what, Kaya who," he asked alarmed and Alice placed her face in her hands. Leah looked at Seth curiously.

"I didn't mention Kaya. I don't even know her," she said and Seth gulped.

"Oh, right, well you know I mean…..what was the question?" Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose and Leah looked at her, then Alice and then back at Seth.

"So tell me Seth, who is Kaya?" Seth started to fidget and Rosalie spoke up.

"I told you Leah. She is Nahuel's little sister," she smiled and Leah slowly nodded. She looked back at Seth.

"I think Seth could elaborate, right Seth," asked Leah and he tried to smile.

"She's his sister," he nodded and Alice shook her head at him as Leah crossed her arms.

"I think we have covered that Seth," said Alice and Leah looked at her brother. He shifted nervously and Leah stood up.

"Jacob, get in here," she called and Jacob, Renesmee and Bella walked back in.

"Leah, I am trying to get Joshua to sleep. Could you be a little quieter," he whispered and Rosalie nodded.

"Jacob is right. We can continue this conversation later," said Rosalie as she stood up and Leah gasped.

"Oh my God, what is going on? You never agree with Jake! I want the truth and now," she said through gritted teeth and they all looked at Seth. Seth looked at Rosalie and gave her his puppy dog face. She stomped her foot and shook her head. He whimpered and she gritted her teeth. Leah looked at Rosalie and Seth.

"Okay, what is this little body language you two are communicating through?" Rosalie sighed and Leah looked into Seth's eyes. They looked different to her. There was something there she had never seen before in her brother. She looked at Jacob.

"Jacob, look at his eyes," she said not taking her eyes off of Seth. Jacob frowned but did as his wife said. He walked over to Seth and looked into his eyes. He frowned even more and then his eyes got big.

"You've imprinted," he gasped and Seth shook his head.

"No I didn't," he said quickly and Leah nodded.

"Yes you did and you are a horrible liar! Why didn't you just tell me? Who is it? Is it one of the girls from the reservation? Did you meet her when you went to visit mom?" Seth gulped and glanced at Rosalie before clearing his throat.

"Not exactly," he said and Leah slowly nodded.

"So she is some girl you met in Hoquiam. Does she know about werewolves now? What about the Cullens, is she comfortable around them?" Seth nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Oh yea, she's fine with it and knows about me being a wolf. It isn't a big deal to her." Leah looked at him confused.

"That must be some girl. Most people would freak out if they knew the truth. How did you break it to her and does she know everything about the Cullens or are you going to leave them so you can be with her in a more comfortable setting?" Seth started to fidget and he sighed.

"No Leah, I am not leaving the Cullens and she is fine around them, she loves being around them just like I do." Leah thought for a moment and then looked at Rosalie. Rosalie looked away and Leah looked at Alice who was focusing on her nails. Bella was looking at the floor and Renesmee was counting the indentions in the ceiling. Leah took in a deep breath and looked back at her brother.

"What aren't you telling me Seth?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, funny story, you see I kind of imprinted on someone unexpected. It's really not a big deal. I mean it was bound to happen right and I know how happy you are for me so….."

"Who is it," asked Leah through gritted teeth and he winced as he said it.

"It's Kaya," he confessed and Jacob looked at Seth confused.

"Kaya, who is Kaya," he asked and Seth sighed.

"Kaya is Nahuel's sister," answered Seth and Jacob frowned.

"But that would make her half….." He stopped before he could finish the sentence and gulped. "Whoa," he whispered and then looked at his wife. Leah was shaking with rage and Seth stepped forward.

"Leah, don't freak out and let me explain alright?" Leah took in some deep breaths and pointed at Seth.

"You sit down and I will deal with you in a minute." She pointed at Rosalie. "Rosalie, outside now," she said storming out and Rosalie rolled her eyes before looking at Seth.

"Subtle Seth, you are in so much trouble when we get home," she said stomping her foot and walking out. Seth groaned and Alice winked at him.

"Don't worry Seth it will all work out…..I think," she said trying to focus on the future and Bella giggled.

"Way to comfort him Alice," teased Bella and Jacob just stood there looking at Seth. He looked at his posture, his body language and his eyes again. Seth looked at him confused.

"What," asked Seth and Jacob sat down.

"Whoa," he said again and Seth rolled his eyes.

Rosalie followed Leah past the backyard and into the forest. Leah stopped a couple of yards into the forest and started to pace. Rosalie just waited for her to speak.

"What happened, Rosalie? He was your responsibility! I left him with you and Emmett thinking you would watch over him!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think any of us expected it to happen? Your kind act so randomly!"

"My kind," asked Leah and Rosalie nodded.

"Werewolves imprint without warning and no one including Seth expected for him to imprint on Kaya but he did. He loves her and she loves him as well so….."

"I trusted you with my brother Rosalie and you cursed him! Now he is stuck with some leech forever," she screamed and Rosalie walked up close to her.

"I understand that you are upset but I suggest you calm down."

"Don't threaten me Rosalie!" Rosalie laughed.

"I am not threatening you Leah. I am warning you. Seth and Kaya are going to be together and he has already decided that. You can ask Alice if you don't believe me. The question is are you going to be his big sister, support him and be in his life or push him away from you forever? Those are your only choices. He isn't giving her up and if you just get to know her….." Leah scoffed.

"You expect me to accept this? He shouldn't be with her and I will make sure he isn't. In fact, he is coming home and staying away from Kaya and all of you so say goodbye to him and leave!" Rosalie smirked and Leah crossed her arms. "Did you hear me? You are to never see him again!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"That isn't your decision and you know it. Seth chose the life he wanted way before he met Kaya. He chooses to stay with us, he isn't forced to. Seth is a man and makes his own decisions. That is something we both have to learn." Leah gritted her teeth and walked back toward the house.

"I don't care what you say. My brother isn't going to be with a leech," she yelled as she headed back into the house. Seth stood up as she walked into the living room.

"Leah…." Started Seth but she cut him off.

"Don't worry Seth we are going to fix this. Jacob fell in love with me even though he imprinted on Renesmee and you will find someone as well," she said and Jacob stood up.

"Leah," he said as he pulled her toward him. "This is a different situation. Seth explained to me that…."

"I know you of all people don't agree with this," she asked shocked and Jacob looked down.

"He imprinted and he is in love with a woman who loves him back. They are getting married Leah," he explained and Leah looked at Seth shocked.

"Is that true," she asked and he looked down but nodded. Leah started to shake and before anyone could say anything, she turned into wolf form. She ran out the house as Alice held the front door open. Seth put his face in his hands.

"This is going all wrong. I didn't think it would go this way," he said with raw emotion in his voice. Alice was about to speak when she got lost in a vision. It blurred by quickly and she gasped as she snapped out of it.

"She is running toward Yellowstone Park! If she sees Kaya….." She couldn't finish and Seth stood up taking off his shirt. Rosalie shook her head at him.

"No, you stay here. I'll handle this," she said before running out the house. Seth was about to run after her but Alice stopped him.

"It will be better this way…..I think," she said trying once again to see the future and Renesmee shook her head.

"That isn't very reassuring Aunt Alice." Bella nodded and looked at Alice.

"I'm going after them. Stay here with Renesmee, Seth and Jacob," said Bella and Alice nodded as Bella ran out of the house.

Edward pounced on another mountain lion before quenching his thirst. He smiled as he tossed the drained carcass aside but then his smile faded. He heard disturbing thoughts that were all over the place and tried to figure out who they were coming from. Leah passed him as soon as he realized they were from her and he looked around to find Kaya. Kaya was sitting on a log to rest after her hunt and Leah spotted her. Edward sped toward Kaya to intercept Leah. He got there before Leah did and Kaya stood up confused.

"Stand back," he yelled and Kaya took a few steps back just as she spotted Leah coming toward her. Nahuel was quickly at Kaya's side in a defensive crouch as Leah came closer. Edward was about to run forward and stop Leah but Rosalie jumped from a tree. She came from the right of Leah and cut her off just as Leah was about to reach Edward.

"Leah stop, you know this is wrong and you need to calm down," warned Rosalie and Leah growled at her. Edward stood beside Rosalie.

"She says it doesn't concern you Rose," he informed and Rosalie nodded.

"Yes it does and I can't let you hurt Kaya. She loves Seth and he loves her. If you do this, he will never speak to you again," reasoned Rosalie.

"She says Seth is her brother and will understand that this is for the best." Rosalie shook her head.

"He won't and Kaya isn't in any danger right now. There is no way you can get to her because none of us would let you hurt her." Leah looked around and Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were now standing to the side. Leah growled at them and Edward chuckled.

"We both know that isn't possible Leah," he said and Leah barked at him. Rosalie slowly walked toward her.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt Seth. I would never let something happen to him. Don't you trust me enough to know I would be the first one to hurt Kaya if she ever did anything to Seth?" Leah looked down and Edward smiled. Rosalie was about to ask what he was smiling about but followed his gaze behind Leah. Renesmee, Bella and Alice walked out of the brush and Rosalie frowned.

"What are you…" Alice cut her off.

"I will explain later. Renesmee," cued Alice and Renesmee swiftly moved to Leah's side before touching her throat. Before Leah could react, Renesmee showed her images of Seth and Kaya. Renesmee finished showing Leah the images and stepped away from her. No one said a word and Alice walked over to Leah with clothes in her hands.

"At least now you know how they came to be. You should change so we can all discuss this rationally," suggested Alice and Leah walked to the forest with Alice following her. Nahuel looked at Edward.

"Is she…."

"Kaya isn't in danger Nahuel," said Edward and he looked at Kaya. "I am sorry about this." She slowly nodded and looked around.

"Where is Seth," she asked worried.

"He is on his way and will be here soon," he informed and she nodded. Leah walked out of the brush with Alice and glared at Kaya. She didn't say a word and Rosalie walked over to Leah.

"Leah…."

"I should have never trusted you to watch Seth," said Leah and Rosalie shook her head but said nothing. Kaya could hear Seth in the brush. He changed into his human form and dressed before running to Kaya. She hugged him as he sighed in relief.

"I knew they could stop her and I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said running his hand through her hair. Kaya slowly nodded and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you," he whispered and Kaya kissed his cheek before smiling.

"I love you too," she replied and Leah walked toward them. Rosalie was about to stop her but Edward shook his head. Leah walked over to Seth and pulled him away from Kaya.

"How can you do this Seth? I don't care what Renesmee showed me. Kaya will only bring you heartache just like Renesmee brought Jacob. I am trying to save you from all of that," she pleaded and Seth frowned.

"I love Kaya and she loves me. We aren't Jacob and Renesmee and it isn't fair to compare us to them. Besides, they both ended up with the person they should have been with right?" Leah gritted her teeth.

"What will mom say," she said shaking her head and Seth smiled.

"She knows about Kaya and I told her about Kaya before I proposed. I knew she would let me explain the situation and try to understand. She was concerned but is supportive unlike you. Leah, what did you think you were going to do to Kaya," he asked pulling Kaya into his arms and Leah glared at her.

"I was going to show her how much I appreciated her messing with your mind. I know how alluring this all seems Seth but it is all a façade. She will gain your trust and then crush your heart!" Renesmee walked over to Leah.

"Is that what you think I did to Jacob," she asked shocked and Leah scoffed.

"He almost started a war just to get you back. If I wouldn't have talked him down who knows what would have happened!"

"You were able to talk him down because he had feelings for you whether he wanted to admit it at the time or not. You are the one he belonged with just like I belonged with Nahuel. You can't punish Seth for the past and he is right. It all worked out the way it was supposed to. Of course you could always go home and ask your husband if you need a reminder. He is watching your son as we speak," said Renesmee and Leah shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with you and I didn't ask for your opinion!" Bella glared at Leah.

"You don't speak to my daughter that way Leah. Just because you are upset doesn't give you the right to…."

"The right," she asked with a laugh, "you didn't even have to come! This is between me and my brother so you can all leave!" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Your brother begged us to come and we are here for him even if you don't want us to be." Leah looked at Seth and shook her head.

"I can't believe they have brainwashed you. I knew you liked them but to become like one of them? Do you not know who you are? You are a Clearwater, not a Cullen!" Seth walked up to his sister.

"Leah, I love you but if you can't accept my fiancée, then you obviously don't love me the same way. I want you to be in our lives just like I want to be in yours but I won't allow you to treat Kaya or the Cullens this way." Leah crossed her arms.

"I can't accept this Seth and I won't so you have to choose. Who will it be? This leech or your real family," she asked and Seth shook his head.

"I think we both know the answer to that. I love Kaya," he said and she slowly nodded.

"Then you have made your decision. Don't come crying back to me when she breaks your heart," she said and walked away. Kaya sighed and Seth looked down as he hugged her.

"It's okay," he said and she shook her head.

"I am so sorry Seth. Maybe we shouldn't get married if….."

"I won't lose you and I meant what I said before. It doesn't matter if Leah doesn't accept us. I love you and that is all that matters. Let's go home," he said and looked at the others. "We have a wedding to plan," he added and Esme hugged him.

"I am sure Leah will come around in time. At least she knows now," she said and Seth nodded. Emmett walked over to him.

"Don't worry Seth. Leah has always been stubborn. Why do you think she got along with Rose so well," he asked and Rosalie slapped his shoulder causing him to jump before rubbing it. Seth smiled a little and looked at Kaya.

"I want to get married as soon as possible," he said and she looked at him concerned.

"Are you sure," she asked and he nodded as he hugged her. Alice squealed and started clapping.

"Oh Seth, this is going to be a beautiful wedding and don't worry it will be perfect!" Seth hugged Alice.

"Alright pixie let's start planning," he smiled and she clapped even more.

"Usually when I plan a wedding the groom is doing his best to have nothing to do with it," she giggled and Emmett smirked.

"That's because we know better," muttered Emmett and Alice scoffed before slapping his shoulder. "Aw come on, you know you are my favorite little pixie," teased Emmett and Alice jumped on Emmett. Seth laughed and looked at Kaya.

"Let's go home," he said and she nodded. She knew he was trying to be brave and forget about Leah so she didn't want to push the subject. She just wanted Seth happy and she planned to do whatever she could to make that happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a week since they all returned to Hoquiam and Seth hadn't heard from Leah. The others knew he was hurt by his sister but he focused on planning the wedding so he wouldn't have to think about it. Esme was in the backyard building the wedding arch for the ceremony. She couldn't help but worry about Seth and building things always helped her relieve stress. She heard Seth walking into the kitchen and she went inside to talk to him. She saw him looking through the refrigerator as she walked in and smiled.

"What would you like to eat," she asked and he gave a small smile as he shrugged.

"Maybe a sandwich," he said and she nodded.

"Sit, I'll make it for you," she said with a smile and he sat down at the kitchen table. She prepared his sandwich as he looked down at the table.

"Where is Kaya," she asked and he slowly looked up.

"She is with Alice, Renesmee, Bella and Rose. They are in Seattle looking at wedding dresses." She nodded and placed his sandwich in front of him before sitting down as well.

"You know Seth I think it is very brave of you to take a stand even though it is difficult. I know how much you love Leah and I am sorry you have to go through this." Seth took a bite of his sandwich and shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to marry Kaya and spend my life with her. Did you send out the invitations? I want to make sure my mom and Charlie are at the wedding." Esme nodded.

"Of course I did and I know they will be excited to be there. You know Huilen and Kaya's sisters aren't coming to the wedding. She told Nahuel they refuse to be present." Seth looked at her confused.

"Kaya didn't tell me that." Esme shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry about it just like you are trying to downplay how much it hurts that Leah isn't coming," she suggested and Seth sighed. Esme placed her hands in his. "You can't fool me Seth. I know you too well and I know you are trying to be strong but it is alright to be upset." He slowly nodded.

"I didn't expect for her to react that way. I knew she would be upset but to go after Kaya? What if none of you would have been there? What if it were just me and Kaya? I don't know what I would have done." Esme shook her head.

"You can't think like that Seth and Kaya is fine."

"I just wish Leah could be happy for me. I don't understand why she is acting this way. What did I do wrong? Is it really that bad that I love Kaya?" Esme pulled her chair closer.

"Can I tell you a story Seth?" He nodded and so did she. "Do you know what happened to me before I was turned into a vampire?" He nodded again and looked down.

"You had an evil husband and you ran away from him when you were pregnant. Once you lost the baby you….." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I jumped off a cliff," she finished and shook her head. "I never expected to be found by Carlisle. You see I never loved my husband. In fact, I didn't want to be married to him at all. I wanted to move out West and be a teacher but my parents didn't think that would be appropriate. They wanted me to marry a man they thought was acceptable and I did even though it went against my better judgment. If I would have followed my instincts, I would have never married that man. I promised myself after I was changed and knew I would live for eternity that I would always follow my instincts." Seth smiled.

"That's why you are with Carlisle," he nodded and so did she.

"You see Seth sometimes even family members don't understand what is best for you. It is hard to go against their wishes but you have to do what is best for you no matter what. I hope that Leah comes around but if not know that you are doing the right thing and that you have a lot of people who care about you." Seth smiled and hugged her.

"I know I do and thanks, Esme." She gave him a wink and Edward walked into the room. Seth picked up the rest of his sandwich and smiled.

"I'm going to go see what Emmett is doing," he said and ran upstairs. Edward smiled at Esme and pulled her in for a hug as she giggled.

"You are the best mother in the world," he said and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you son. You have brought so many wonderful people into our lives." Edward smiled his crooked smile at her.

"I love you too mom. You know, since everyone is busy, how about I play for you," he suggested and she smiled excitedly.

"You know I love to hear you play and it has been so long since you have played here." He nodded and she followed him to the piano. He started playing the song he wrote for her and she smiled. Esme loved her family and even though Seth was going through a hard time, she knew he would get through it.

Rosalie smiled as Kaya looked in the mirror. She was trying on yet another dress at a bridal shop in Seattle and Alice was trying to decide which one looked best. Bella was bored out of her mind and playing with her daughter's hair as Renesmee talked to Nahuel on the phone. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice.

"Alice, she looks beautiful and has in the past seventeen dresses. Why don't you let her decide which one she likes? It is her wedding after all," said Rosalie and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Kaya which dress do you like the most?" Kaya thought for a moment and smiled.

"The last one I had on was so beautiful. I think Seth would love to see me in it when I walk down the aisle to him." Rosalie smiled and Alice nodded.

"That was a beautiful dress. Bella will you go tell the saleswoman we have decided?" Bella quickly got up relieved they were finally done. Alice walked over to Rosalie.

"I want to talk to you outside," she said and Rosalie looked at her curiously but followed. They walked outside and Alice gave her a look.

"What," asked Rosalie and Alice smirked.

"It amazes me that after all these years as sisters you still underestimate me!"

"Am I supposed to know what you are talking about?"

"We both know you are going so how about you stop acting stubborn and just ask me what you want to ask," suggested Alice and Rosalie huffed in annoyance.

"Fine you evil, plotting, future seeing pixie!" Alice giggled.

"Feel better now," she teased and Rosalie pouted.

"No, I rather yell at Leah," she mumbled and Alice nodded.

"I know, so how about you just ask me the questions and then go?" Rosalie threw her hands up exasperated.

"Fine, when is the wedding day?" Alice smiled in victory.

"Seth and Kaya are going to agree with me tonight and make it in two weeks." Rosalie scoffed.

"Two weeks, is that enough time?" Alice gave her a look.

"Do you have to insult me so bluntly? Seriously Rosalie have I not been a good sister to you? Have I not always made sure Emmett gets you the right present for every anniversary? Have I not…."

"Alright you wedding planning Nazi, I get your point!" Alice gasped dramatically.

"Hey this is my thing alright? Do I whine when you start clinking and jiggling things under my Porsche to enhance its performance even though we both know it purrs like a kitten speeding down the highway? No, I let you have your fun messing around in that icky oil and grease even though I have no clue what the big deal is! So you, Rosalie Hale will let me have my fun shopping and planning weddings and if you keep whining I will be sure to make the next wedding I plan yours!" Rosalie looked at her shocked.

"That is ridiculous and I refuse….."

"We can stand here all day and argue. God knows we both have the tenacity but it isn't going to get you what you want. You want to go talk to Leah so get out of here before I make sure that at your next wedding Emmett wears a powder blue tuxedo!" Rosalie smirked.

"Like you could ever stand to see him in something like that," she giggled and Alice smiled.

"Okay, so that was a hollow threat but you get my point now go!" Rosalie shook her head.

"You are something else Alice Cullen, but thank you," she smiled and Alice hugged her.

"Go and hurry back. We have to pick out the brides' maids dresses tomorrow." Rosalie nodded and walked into an alley to make sure no one saw her before she ran toward Wyoming. The speed helped her clear her head which is exactly what she needed. She wasn't sure what she would say to Leah but knew she had to speak with her. It wasn't fair to Seth that Leah was acting that way and Rosalie wanted to fix it. It didn't take her long to arrive in Jackson and she slowed to jogging at human speed before stopping at Leah and Jacob's porch. She marched up to the door and knocked before hearing footsteps on the other side. Jacob answered and smirked.

"I knew you would come. Good luck talking to her," he said and Rosalie nodded.

"I know I will need it."

"Leah, someone is at the door for you," he called and Leah walked into the room with Joshua in her arms. She glared when she saw Rosalie and Jacob took Joshua.

"I'll let you two talk," he said and Leah crossed her arms.

"What do you want," she asked.

"I want to talk outside Leah," said Rosalie and Leah slowly walked outside before sitting down on the porch.

"Fine, so talk," she said and Rosalie shook her head at her.

"I can't believe you are doing this to Seth." Leah stood up.

"Seth is the one that chose her over me. I am his sister and he rather be with this blood sucking vampire than his own kind!"

"He didn't want to make a choice but you gave him an ultimatum. He imprinted and you of all people should know how powerful that is."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sam imprinted on Emily and they got together even though they both knew it would hurt you. Their love was too powerful to stop." Leah gritted her teeth.

"That was a low blow," she warned and Rosalie nodded.

"I know but it needed to be said. You need to snap out of whatever vendetta you are holding because it is hurting you and Seth. He is your brother and all he is guilty of is falling in love. How can you be so cold to him?"

"I wouldn't have to be if you would have done the right thing! I left him in your care. I trusted you Rosalie and you betrayed me like all of your kind does. Your family is just like the others." Rosalie scoffed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Leah! You are trying to use every excuse in the book because you know deep down that Seth is happy. You know that you are wrong and are letting your prejudice get the best of you. This is about you, not Seth. You are still bitter about your past and becoming a werewolf so you hate vampires no matter what. You don't even care that Kaya loves him with all her heart or that she would do anything to make him happy. You rather hold onto that bitterness than see your own brother happy and that is pathetic."

"What is pathetic is lecturing me over bitterness and the past when we both know that you still hold onto yours. You are not one to talk about hating what they are Rosalie. You hated becoming a vampire and wanted to die that night on the street!" Rosalie flinched at the words and they were both quiet for a moment. Leah looked down.

"Now who is making low blows," asked Rosalie and Leah sighed. "You are right Leah. I was bitter and hated what I became but that all changed after Emmett. It changed after I fell in love just like you started to heal after you finally were able to be with Jacob. Love is the only thing that saved us both and yet it is the one thing you don't want for Seth. You are right. He is my responsibility and I refuse for him to hurt like that so you have two weeks Leah." Leah looked at her confused as she continued. "You have two weeks to get over whatever issues you have or I will personally come back here to drag you to that wedding." Rosalie turned and disappeared into the forest leaving Leah there to think. She sighed as she walked back inside the house and Jacob was sitting on the couch holding Joshua. Leah sat down beside him and took in a deep breath.

"I can't believe she even came," she said and Jacob smirked.

"It is Rosalie. The woman has always been determined and I am mad at you for it but you leave me no choice but to side with her." Leah looked at him shocked and he sighed.

"Leah, you are wrong and I know you hate to hear that but it is true. Seth deserves to be happy and I know what it is like to imprint on someone. Even now, I remember that feeling. I hated Renesmee but the moment I saw her that all changed. It is such an overwhelming feeling and even after all we have been through I would still be there for her if she were ever in danger. Seth got lucky and found someone who he imprinted on that actually loves him back the same way. It is wrong for you to want him to be unhappy." She shook her head and stood up.

"I can't believe you," she said storming to their room and slamming the door. Jacob looked down at their son.

"I think daddy will be sleeping in your room with you tonight," he sighed and kissed his son's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the night before the wedding and Seth walked up to Rosalie and Emmett's room. He spent the whole day with the Cullen men and Nahuel having a great time but they knew he needed his rest before his big day. Kaya was staying at Renesmee and Nahuel's cottage so Seth couldn't take a peak at her which Alice ordered. He was about to go to sleep but first wanted to talk to Rosalie. He knocked on the door and she quickly answered with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You have a big day tomorrow." He nodded and walked into the room.

"I know but first I wanted to talk to you. I know what you plan on doing tomorrow and I just want you to know that it isn't necessary. Although I want Leah to come, I don't want you to force her to. It has to be her decision." She looked at him confused.

"How did you know about that?" He gave a sheepish smile.

"I tricked Emmett into telling me. It wasn't that hard really because he was distracted." Rosalie nodded.

"You talked to him while he was wrestling Nahuel didn't you?" Seth chuckled and nodded.

"He is an open book during those moments especially if he just wants you to stop talking so he can concentrate," he said and Rosalie giggled.

"That's my husband for you." She hugged him and he sighed. "Are you sure Seth?" He nodded.

"I'll have my mom there and Garrett and Kate and all of you. Quil, Embry and Sam said they would come as well so I'm happy. I know that it isn't exactly everyone that I wanted there but it will be enough." Rosalie nodded.

"Besides when Kaya walks down the aisle to you, you won't care about anything else." Seth nodded happily and she winked at him. "Get some sleep alright?" He nodded and turned to leave but then looked back at her.

"Rose," he asked and she looked up at him. "I love you, well, for everything." He headed to his room and she smiled before closing the door.

Alice was sitting on top of the roof and Edward sat down beside her. He looked out at the beautiful scenery waiting for her to snap out of her visions.

_I am trying to see if Leah is done being evil._

"I figured as much but didn't want to disturb you. Any luck," he asked and she shook her head.

_She hasn't decided yet so there are still a lot of paths she could take. I feel so bad for Seth though._

"But he accepts that she isn't coming and he is focused on marrying Kaya. I think it helps that his mother is alright with it. She even talked Quil, Embry and Sam into coming. Sue has been even more supportive since she found out Leah is being the exact opposite." Alice nodded.

_Jacob wants to come. He understands Seth's point of view and he is trying to talk her into showing up. _

"Jacob knows what it is like to fall in love against your will and he also knows that Seth loves Kaya. He is actually on our side which is odd in a way isn't it?" Alice giggled.

_Jacob doesn't really have a reason to be bitter though. He got his family at the end of the day. _

"Let's just hope Leah realizes she got hers as well and will learn to let Seth be happy. Don't worry too much about Leah though alright? Seth is going to need us tomorrow." Alice opened her eyes and nodded.

"You're right and if Leah isn't there, then we'll make sure he has so much fun that he won't even think about it," she smiled and he hugged her.

"If anyone can do it, you can Alice. This wedding is going to be everything Seth and Kaya want." She winked at him.

"I do aim to please Edward. Now if you will excuse me I am going to spend some time with my husband before things get too hectic. Tomorrow will be fun but also very busy." Edward nodded and hopped off the roof.

"See you in the morning sis," he smiled and ran toward the cottage to spend time with Bella. Alice hopped down and walked into the house. She knew Leah had to make her own decision but she still hoped she made the right one. Alice walked up the stairs and glared when she saw Kaya walking toward Seth's room.

"Where do you think you are going," she asked shocked and Kaya sighed.

"I thought I could make it since you hadn't stopped me yet," she whined and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I was preoccupied. You know you aren't supposed to see Seth before the wedding!" Kaya nodded.

"I know but he needs me right now and I miss him. Alice, you know he is going through a lot and it would be nice to just spend some time with him. Tomorrow we won't get to see each other until the wedding." Alice slowly nodded and Kaya smiled.

"Fine, but tomorrow you better be a good bride and cooperate." Kaya hugged her and giggled.

"Deal, goodnight Alice," she smiled and ran into Seth's room. He was lying in bed and smiled when he saw her.

"What are you doing here? Alice is going to freak out," he whispered and she shook her head before crawling into bed with him.

"We made a deal," she explained and he chuckled.

"You made a deal with the wedding devil," he teased and Alice opened the door.

"I heard that. Honestly Seth, you think you would be used to living with vampires by now," teased Alice and he waved at her.

"Goodnight Alice," he smiled and she waved goodnight before closing the door again. Seth and Kaya laughed and she kissed him.

"I love you Seth," she smiled and he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too and tomorrow you will become Kaya Clearwater," he smiled and she nodded.

"I can't wait. Now get some sleep," she said as she stroked his hair and he slowly nodded as he closed his eyes. She watched him fall asleep before resting on his chest. She loved Seth and couldn't wait to marry him.

The next day, the house was buzzing. Alice, Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella and Esme were helping Kaya get ready in Renesmee and Nahuel's cottage. She was excited and couldn't wait for the wedding to start. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Nahuel were helping Seth get ready in Edward and Bella's cottage. Carlisle was at the main house greeting the guest. It was almost time for the wedding to start and he was looking forward to it since he would be the minister like usual.

He smiled when he saw Kate and Garrett pull up to the house. Garrett was smiling brightly as he helped his wife out of the car. Kate smiled at Carlisle.

"Well don't you look excited, it is like one of your own children is getting married," she teased and Carlisle smiled proudly.

"I guess you could say that," he nodded and hugged Kate. "Welcome and like usual make yourselves comfortable, some of the other guests are mingling in the backyard. Some of the wolves are here already so…."

"We have no issues with the wolves Carlisle and will be civil," smiled Kate. She looked at Garrett and then giggled. "Well I will try to keep him in line." Carlisle laughed and Garrett looked around.

"Can I go see Seth, please? I will be good I promise," he said to Kate and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine, but no trying to get him to race before his wedding alright," she asked. Garrett nodded and ran toward the cottage. He could hear Emmett's booming laugh already. Kate smiled at Carlisle.

"Carmen and Eleazar will be here soon. They left a little after we did and so did Tanya and Benjamin," she informed and he nodded.

"It will be nice to see them again as well." Kate heard Alice squeal in the distance and giggled.

"I think I will go check on the women," she said and he chuckled.

"Good idea," he smiled and she ran to Nahuel and Renesmee's cottage. When she got there, she saw Alice jumping up and down as she clapped and Esme, Bella and Renesmee laughing. Rosalie smiled at Kate and gave her a hug.

"I was wondering when you would be able to make it," she said and Kate nodded.

"Garrett was excited to get here as well. He is so happy for Seth. This must be the bride," she smiled and Kaya turned to look at Kate. She was already in her dress and looked exquisite. Kate smiled even more at her.

"Seth is going to be in awe when he sees you. I guess I should welcome you to the family since according to Garrett, Seth is a Cullen whether he likes it or not," she giggled. Kaya smiled graciously at her.

"It is an honor to be a part of such an amazing family," she said and Rosalie winked at her.

"Then let's finish getting you ready so you can make it official," said Rosalie and Alice and Esme finished doing Kaya's makeup.

Emmett helped Seth with his tie as Garrett walked in. Jasper and Edward greeted him and he walked over to Seth. He looked him over in his black suit and smiled.

"Well don't you clean up nice," Garrett teased and Seth grinned before waving at him. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Stop moving so I can get this tie perfect!" Edward laughed at his brother.

"Em, calm down, the tie is fine."

"Um, excuse me Edward but I do believe I am his best man so I decide when the tie is perfect thank you very much," he informed and looked at Seth's tie, "okay now it is perfect!" Jasper, Edward and Garrett laughed and Seth looked in the mirror.

"You think Kaya will like it," he asked and Emmett scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? She is going to love it! Don't worry everything is going to go perfectly," smiled Emmett and Seth sighed.

"I wish that were true. If it were perfect then Leah and Jacob would show up." Emmett patted Seth's shoulder.

"I know but hey, you have a lot of people that are coming to support you including your mom so everything will be fine alright?" Seth smiled.

"You're right…..oh God I am nervous," he said holding his stomach and Jasper sent a wave of calm over him as Garrett laughed.

"Don't worry that is normal. I had all types of butterflies in my stomach when I married Kate." Emmett nodded.

"Yea and poor Edward over here was freaking out when he married Bella…..it was hilarious," laughed Emmett and Edward smirked.

"How many times have you married Rosalie and how many times do you get nervous before the wedding," challenged Edward and Emmett scoffed.

"I do not recall such a thing! Little brother, you are making things up again," said Emmett dramatically and Seth laughed. He shook his head at Emmett but smiled even more.

"I am glad you are my best man. I knew you would keep me entertained." Emmett took a bow.

"Thank you, it is what I do best," he teased and then looked at his watch. "Alright Seth, let's go get you married!" They all walked toward the main house and Seth was happy to just take in the fresh air as he walked to the backyard. He knew he loved Kaya and wanted to marry her but at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about Leah. She was his big sister and had been there for every important event in his life. It felt wrong that she wasn't going to be at his wedding. He walked into the backyard and waved at Quil, Embry and Sam before jogging over to them.

"I am glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would come," he explained and Quil shrugged.

"You always were weird Seth so this just proves it," teased Quil and Embry nodded.

"Besides, it wouldn't be right if some of us weren't here," added Embry and Sam looked down.

"We heard about Leah. I am sorry Seth. She always was stubborn," said Sam and Seth nodded.

"Well at least you are here so thank you." They all nodded and Carlisle walked over to him.

"I believe two people you have been waiting to see are here." Seth got excited and Carlisle looked down. "Sorry, I meant Sue and Charlie." Seth's face fell but then he put back on a smile.

"Thanks Carlisle," he said and then jogged over to his mother and Charlie as they walked into the backyard. He hugged them both and Sue looked him over.

"You are so handsome and you look perfect in this suit. I am so happy for you son. I can tell this is what you want." Seth nodded and hugged her again.

"It is and now I just want this ceremony to start so I can see my future wife," he smiled and Sue giggled.

"Well we are both happy for you," said Sue and Charlie shook his hand. He looked around and then at Seth.

"So Kaya is Nahuel's sister right?" Seth smiled a little and nodded as Sue hid her smile. Charlie looked around again.

"So that means…." Seth cut him off.

"Do you really want to know Charlie," he asked arching an eyebrow and Charlie looked at Sue. He sighed.

"I should really stop asking questions shouldn't I," he asked and Sue kissed his cheek.

"I think it would be best dear," she nodded and Seth chuckled.

"I'll see you two after the wedding," he smiled and they went to their seats. Carlisle walked over to Seth and smiled.

"It is time," he informed and Seth nodded as he walked to the front. He stood by Emmett, Edward and Jasper who all smiled at him. He took in some deep breaths as Carlisle cleared his throat. It was the cue for the music to start and Esme was the first to walk out in her red dress. Carlisle grinned at his wife and she beamed with happiness as she made her way to the front. Renesmee walked out next followed by Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all smiled adoringly at their wives.

They all stood by Esme and the music gradually changed as the guests all stood. They looked toward the doors and Nahuel led his little sister toward Seth. Seth gasped when he saw Kaya. Her hair was pulled up exposing her long, elegant neck. The white dress she wore was delicately woven and fit her curves perfectly. Seth stood there in awe and Emmett knelt over to his ear.

"You're not a vampire. You need to breathe," he whispered and some of the guests stifled their laughs as Seth took in a deep breath. Kaya smiled even more as she moved closer to him and he smiled when she finally reached the front.

"You are so beautiful," he said in awe.

"You look very handsome," she said looking him over in his suit. Carlisle smiled at them both and began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of….." Alice gasped and Edward looked over at her. He smiled when he read her thoughts.

"Why didn't you see it before," asked Edward and she scoffed.

"I have been a bit preoccupied. It isn't easy juggling so much. How about you try it some time Edward," she challenged and he rolled his eyes.

"Emmett is right, you do lose it when you plan a wedding," he smirked and she gasped as Emmett's eyes got wide.

"Don't drag me into this," whined Emmett and Carlisle cleared his throat causing them to look at him.

"Oh right," said Alice and she looked at Seth.

"I hate to interrupt but I think it would be best if you waited one more minute," she suggested and Seth's eyes got big. He looked back toward the house and Kaya did as well. Alice smiled at him.

"Just be patient," she said and he nodded. He looked at Kaya.

"Is that alright," he asked and she nodded happily.

"Of course, we can take all the time we want. It is our wedding, remember," she teased and he hugged her before running down the aisle and into the house. He opened the front door and smiled when he saw the car pulling into the driveway. Jacob got out with a smile and went to the backseat to get Joshua. Seth took in a deep breath as Leah got out and they stared at one another before he jogged over to her.

"I didn't think you would come," he said and she nodded.

"I almost didn't," she confessed and he looked down.

"What made you change your mind?" She looked him over in his handsome attire and smiled.

"You, like you always do. You always find a way to change my mind even when you aren't around. You changed my mind about being in a pack. I stayed to make sure you would be alright. You changed my mind about staying with the Cullens. I stayed because you seemed to like them so much and you changed my mind now. I was sitting on the porch yesterday thinking about how my life has turned out to be so amazing and I could never take that same happiness from you even if I am stubborn. You're my little brother Seth and I love you no matter what." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Leah," he smiled and she nodded.

"Good because you are stuck with me," she teased and he chuckled. Jacob walked over to them.

"We should probably go into the backyard now. I am sure you had something you were supposed to be doing Seth," he smiled and Seth nodded happily. They all walked through the house and to the backyard. Everyone smiled at them when they got there and Seth grabbed Leah's hand.

"Want to give me away," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a goofball," she giggled and he smiled at her even more. She pulled on his hand and they walked down the aisle toward Kaya. Rosalie smiled at Leah and Leah gave her a look.

"I was waiting for you this morning," she teased and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Leah looked at Kaya. "He is my baby brother and very important to me so I hope you know how lucky you are to have him." Kaya nodded.

"I know and I love him," she smiled and Leah slowly nodded before looking at Seth.

"I guess that means I have to let you go then huh?" He shrugged.

"I guess," he smiled and she hugged him.

"Be happy," she whispered and he nodded before standing by Kaya again. Leah looked at Carlisle.

"Go ahead," she nodded and Carlisle smiled at her.

"As you wish, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Seth and Kaya, two souls that belong together eternally." Leah stood beside Rosalie as Carlisle continued. She could tell that Seth was happy. In fact, he was beaming as he looked at Kaya and she was smiling just as brightly. Leah looked over at her husband who was sitting by Charlie and Sue. She winked at him and he winked back. She had her happiness and now it was time for Seth to have his.

After the wedding, Seth and Kaya happily walked down the aisle back toward the house as husband and wife. The reception began right away and it wasn't the usual type of wedding reception. Seth didn't want to be bored with toasts and speeches. He wanted to dance with his wife, family and friends plus eat a lot of food and cake. He laughed as Kaya smeared some icing on his face and Rosalie giggled as she watched them play around. Leah walked over to her and sighed as she watched as well.

"I never thought my brother could be any happier but he is. He hasn't stopped smiling since the wedding," she said and Rosalie nodded.

"They are really in love Leah and trust me I was very apprehensive at first as well but I could tell right away they were in love even though it scared me." Leah sighed again and looked at Rosalie.

"I know that you always have his best interest at heart. I couldn't ask for a better person to watch over him." Rosalie gave her a sly smile.

"Is this your way of sucking up so I will forgive you," she asked and Leah nodded.

"Pretty much," she giggled and so did Rosalie.

"Good because it worked. I am glad you are here Leah." Seth ran over to them and smiled at Leah.

"We have to dance! I already danced with mom and now it is your turn," he said excitedly and Leah smiled as she gave him her hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor and danced with her as Nahuel danced with his sister. Emmett cleared his throat and tapped Rosalie's shoulder.

"May I have this dance," he asked and Rosalie smiled as her husband pulled her on the dance floor. She looked around at all the happy faces. Edward and Bella were twirling around while Carlisle and Esme danced closely. Jasper spun Alice gracefully and Jacob danced with Renesmee as Sue held Joshua. Rosalie smiled at her husband.

"This is nice isn't it," she asked and he nodded.

"Of course it is angel, we have pretty amazing lives if I do say so myself." She kissed him but then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Seth smiling at her.

"Come on Rose, you owe me a dance," he said and she walked over to him. Emmett gasped dramatically.

"No cutting in," he said and Leah rolled her eyes before putting her hand in his.

"You can dance with me Emmett," she smiled and he winked at her before giving her a spin. Seth smiled at Rosalie as they danced.

"Were you surprised she came," he asked and Rosalie nodded.

"Definitely but it was a great surprise. She would have regretted it if she wouldn't have." Seth smiled brightly at her.

"This is perfect," he said looking around and she hugged him. They danced through the song before Emmett claimed his wife. Seth pulled Kaya onto the dance floor again as Nahuel pulled Renesmee away from Jacob. Leah giggled and danced with Jacob as he smiled at her. Edward looked at Bella.

"Today turned out well, love," he smiled and Bella kissed him.

"Seth looks so happy right now and is it just me or is Esme beaming," she giggled and they both looked over at Esme and Carlisle. Esme couldn't stop smiling and Carlisle kissed her happily. Edward nodded.

"This is what she always wanted, a huge family with every member being happy and in love. She couldn't be happier," he chuckled and Esme winked at him. He smiled at her before looking back at Bella. "I couldn't be happier either." Bella hugged him.

"We all have what we want and need," she agreed and he looked over at Renesmee and Nahuel laughing as they danced. He slowly nodded with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." She kissed him again as they danced gracefully around the room.

An hour later, Seth and Kaya left for their honeymoon. The guests all headed home except for Leah and Jacob who were just saying goodbye. Renesmee hugged Jacob and Esme held Joshua one last time before they left. Rosalie hugged Leah.

"Have a safe trip and call when you get home," she said and Leah nodded.

"We will," she said before hugging the others. Jacob walked over to Rosalie and crossed his arms.

"You know, we were kind of agreeing about some stuff earlier and I just have to know. That's over right? I really am not a fan of being on your side," he said shaking his head and she smirked.

"Trust me Jacob it is over, even a dog has his day," she smiled sweetly and he smirked.

"Leech," he said walking past her.

"Mutt," she called and Leah laughed at them before putting Joshua in the car. Jacob hugged Bella tightly and then waved at the others. Emmett waved at him.

"Bye Jacob, it's good to see that you are still holding onto a woman, one and two seems to be the right record for you," he smiled and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't that joke ever get old," asked Jacob and Emmett laughed as he shook his head.

"No not really but I'll let you know when it does!" Jacob got in the car and they all waved as they drove away. Emmett smiled at his wife.

"That guy really cracks me up," he said and Rosalie laughed as she pulled Emmett toward their bedroom. Alice and Jasper shook their heads and walked inside as well. Renesmee smiled at her husband and he kissed her hand.

"It has been a long day without my love. Let's go spend some time together," he suggested and she nodded before running back to the cottage with him. Edward and Bella smiled and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"I figured we could help with the house you plan on building Seth and Kaya, mom," said Edward and Esme nodded.

"That sounds great," she said but then looked at her husband. "We'll get started on it tomorrow." She pulled Carlisle inside as he smiled. Bella laughed and Edward started to whine.

"Love, please, my mind," he pleaded and she shielded his mind from the thoughts coming from the house. She kissed him.

"How about I keep you busy for a while," she asked seductively and he smiled.

"Sounds like fun," he nodded and they ran toward their house. He looked over at his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward and things are perfect right now," she smiled. Suddenly they heard a loud crash back at the house and turned toward it.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, that better not have been anything that was an antique," yelled Esme and Emmett gasped.

"It was Rose's fault, honest," he pleaded and Edward and Bella heard a loud smack as Emmett yelped. "Okay, so maybe it was me…..ouch angel that hurt." Edward laughed as he heard Alice walk out of her room.

"It was Emmett, Esme he broke the vanity mirror in the guest room," she said in a sing song voice and Emmett gasped again.

"You little pixie, you are such a traitor!" Alice and Rosalie both laughed as Esme groaned.

"What am I going to do with all of you," she whined and Carlisle chuckled. "It isn't funny Carlisle," she said and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry my love, I will make sure they clean it up." Edward looked at Bella.

"Perfect," he asked and she giggled.

"Close enough," she smiled and pulled him toward their cottage before closing the door.

AN: Well there you have it, the end of Seth's Choice. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Thanks to all the great readers!

~Emmettroselover


	10. Author's Note

Just a heads up, I posted another fic and it goes along with Renesmee's Choice and Seth's Choice! It is called Consequences and I hope you check it out!


End file.
